Natsu the Romeo and Juvia
by TheAwzumPrussia
Summary: AU In the beautiful town of Magnolia, where our story takes place, an ancient grudge between two families erupts into violence everyday. A fateful meeting changes the life of everyone around them. A story based off of Romeo and Juliet, with its own twist ;)
1. I

**Hello everyone! This is a story that was inspired, it was a perfect match, The world needs more NaVia! Anyways thanks for taking the time to read this! Just an FYI, this story isn't going to head off completely in the tragedy's sense. But I might depending on what I feel like later :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Romeo and Juliet, that goes to Hiro Mashima and William Shakespeare**

* * *

The town's marketplace was busy with people running up and about, trying to get the last items they need for their daily lives. Jet and Droy happened to be part of the commotion, searching through all the tents for essences and oils. Tensions between the Dragneel's and the Lockser's were significantly high lately, and it reached to the point where even civilian lives were lost in the feud. Two unlucky people caught the eye of Jet and Droy.

"Say, it's that Wakaba guy." Jet growled.

"And Macao." They looked at each other mischievously. Droy tossed two beans beside Macao, and they sprouted into two long tentacles. They grabbed either side of Macao's pants and pulled them down. Jet used his high speed and flashed around Wakaba turning his signature hairdo into an afro. The two males yelled in surprise as the townspeople began laughing and pointing at their misfortune.

"Was it you two who did this to us?" Wakaba growled, throwing his cigarette to the side.

"Are you speaking to us?" Jet gave him a hard look.

"What if we are talking to you, punks?" Macao cracked his knuckles.

"Are you trying to start something with us?" Droy stepped forward challenging him.

"What if we are?" The four had a stare down, forehead to forehead, eye to eye.

The townspeople stopped laughing as Jet and Droy began unleashing all their power to the two older males. They countered with their own attacks, and started smashing into the tents, and bringing down all the produce. Some townspeople began to run away, desperate not to get caught up in the feud, whereas others unsheathed their swords ready to join the fight. Droy caught Wakaba around the neck with one of his vines and started choking him.

There were two slices and his plant fell down, chopped to pieces.

"R-Rogue!"

The male sheathed his Shadow Dragon blade, and looked at the four angrily. "Again with the fighting? People, when will this end? No one even remembers why it started, why can't we just settle down and go our separate ways. There is no need to shed more blood!" His red eyes flashed with fire. "There is no point in fighting; we all need to keep the peace!"

"I'll piece your ass!" They all turned in shock only to see a large and powerful man stand with a giant smirk on his face. "Just what do you think you're doing? A Dragneel on the Lockser's side." He took out a sharp sword, made of the toughest iron in the country.

"I'm only trying to separate them." Rogue replied. "You, gentleman, should help me. Let us show them with example."

"The only example the Lockser's will give to the Dragneel's is what happens when you cross the border!" Gajeel lunged to Rogue, and they clashed swords. "Now fight you pansy, or I'll cut you to pieces!" Gajeel did a flurry of attacks to Rogue, but he calmly deflected all of them, vainly trying to gain some sort of peace. The marketplace was torn to shreds, and even people were caught in the crossfire between the two. Suddenly, the whole Lockser and Dragneel clan were pouring into the center.

Jellal, the patriarch of the Lockser family, spotted Igneel, the patriarch of the Dragneel family, who took out his flaming axe. "Take my coat, wife, and wait for me on the other side of the marketplace."

Ultear was met with a face full of coat-fur. "Don't go- you'll only get-"

"Shut up you insolent woman." Jellal glared holes at her. "Listen as your Lord has spoken." He began yelling threats at Igneel, who was nearing every second.

An enormous hand smashed on the floor, sending a mass shockwave. Everyone stopped and kneeled, realizing who it was. "Another fight, eh? Stand before your king, Dragneel and Lockser." Jellal and Igneel glared at each other before coming to Makarov. "Everyday I am met with another complaint, another family grieving, another family begging for justice. _Why?_ Because everyday another innocent life is lost because of this feud!" His voice echoed through the stone walls. "This is my warning to you all, if there is another fight between you two families, the price to pay is death. Have I made myself clear?" He looked as the two nodded. "Now be gone!"

Rogue walked alongside his red-headed uncle, who was visibly fuming with anger. "That bastard! He goes along thinking he owns all of Magnolia. Tell me, Rogue, how did this fight begin?!" Rogue cowered a little, seeing Igneel nearly light up into flames.

"Jet and Droy began harassing those two… Wakaba and Macao. I came in time to stop them from fighting until that bastard Gajeel started picking a fight with me. I tried to get him to hold back, but he attacked me, and I only defended myself. I'm sorry, Igneel."

Igneel sighed out. "It's not your fault." They walked along the cobblestone walkway in silence, until Igneel spoke again. "Something is wrong with my son. You don't care to enlighten me?"

Rogue only gave him an "_are you kidding me"_ look. "I'm sure you already know. It's the same reason he's been sulking for the past month. The woman of his affections has made it official she wants to become a nun."

"The Lisanna girl, right?" Igneel looked ahead.

"Yes, her. Natsu goes on and on about her," he immediately mocked his love struck cousin. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong Rogue. Lisanna loves me, she lives me not. Elfman tried beat me up today just because I was trying to talk to Lisanna. This makes me so angry I could burn this village! ARR!"

Igneel and Rogue erupted into laughter the rest of the way to the Dragneel palace. "I don't know. I've never seen him like this before." Igneel stopped once he saw his pink haired son give them an empty look, and head into the courtyard.

"Excuse me, I need to go talk with him and see what's bothering him now." Rogue said. Igneel nodded and Rogue headed off into the courtyard in pursuit of Natsu.

The courtyard was a sight to look at, there were red, orange, and yellow flowers scattered all over; bushes and trees bearing all sorts of fruits and animals. Natsu made his way to the stone bench, and stared up at the blue sky, squinting as the sun blasted him.

"Good morning, Natsu-kun." Rogue flipped his black hair away from his face. "How is your morning so far?"

He expected the loud groan coming from him. _And here comes the 'I don't know Rogue'_. Natsu lay back on the bench putting his hands in his hair. "I don't know Rogue!" He growled. "She didn't even look at me today! I tried to take her to church, but she started yelling at me when I reached for her hand. Hell, she even got Elfman to chase me away!" He sat back up once Rogue neared him and sat next to him. "Damn shape shifters…" He muttered.

Rogue rolled his eyes but tried to be careful with Natsu's feelings. "You know Natsu-kun, sometimes things aren't meant to be the way we want them to be." _Yeah… That sounds like a wise piece of advice._

It seemed to work because Natsu only looked boredly at the tree next to them. "Tell me Rogue. What's there about me that wouldn't make me appealing to her?" He turned his onyx eyes to his cousin, and best friend.

_He wants me to be cruelly honest._ Rogue sighed. "Nothing, in any other woman's eyes, you're the perfect man. Maybe it's your destructive nature, or your hard-headedness that puts her off."

"I AM NOT DESTRUCTIVE!" Natsu gripped the stone bench and flipped Rogue off before ripping it in two. "AND I AM NOT A HARD-HEAD!" He roared, and Rogue could practically see the dragon come out from him. They weren't called the 'Dragneel's' for nothing. Natsu realized what he did and collapsed onto the ground, sulking. "I am a monster… Rogue-kun why didn't you tell me before I am a monster?"

Rogue quickly came up with an idea to make him feel better. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go find Sting-kun."

* * *

"Ultear didn't want me to join in, but a man has to do what a man has to do." Jellal walked along his marble floor, his heels making a tapping noise as he walked. He paused every so often to look out another large window.

"It's such a shame what happened today." The raven haired man said catching up to him. "So… Have you considered my offer?"

Jellal turned around and stared at him. "Juvia is the most precious thing I have. Even more than my own wife. She's as free and untamable as the ocean, but she also is as beautiful as the ocean. I don't want my daughter to get married young to a man she doesn't know, let alone even love. That was the mistake I made when I married Ultear."

Just as he said that to him, his wife walked out from a room, and scowled at him before walking in the opposite direction.

The two shared an awkward moment before the raven haired male spoke again. "If I may, I'd like to attempt to win my lady's affections."

Jellal grabbed Gray into an embrace. "Very well said my son! Tonight I shall throw a party, and invite all the citizens of Magnolia in honor of this possible marriage!" The two turned their heads to look at out the window. Juvia ran out laughing loudly, and was followed by a blonde woman.

"Lucy can't catch Juvia!" Juvia laughed. She looked through the window and saw her father on the other side. "Hi daddy!" She waved frantically before Lucy caught her by the arm, the two women laughing and running off again.

Gray only stared at her in awe, she was charming, and someone he'd certainly love to be with. Jellal turned his head to see him stare at his daughter, completely smitten. He smiled and said "You shouldn't have a problem winning my Juvia over."

* * *

Rogue and Natsu found Sting in the library, harassing some maids as they were dusting the room up. Natsu remained gloomy as ever, and Rogue only 'tched' in frustration. "Sting, this is important."

"What's up with the flame-head?" Sting asked leaning on one of the bookshelves.

Natsu's face changed from a kicked puppy to an angry dragon in a split second. "What was that?" He growled menacingly.

Rogue was quick to change the subject. "So! Sting! Mind telling _NATSU_, the big surprise?" He waited on the blonde to speak, but he only gave him a blank look for five seconds. _Is this whole family full of idiots or something?_

"OH YEAH! THE SURPRISE!" Sting began to laugh heartily, scaring the maids at his sudden outburst, and even jolting Rogue and Natsu to their feet. "I got us some invitations to the hottest party of the century! Tonight we're going to the Lockser's masquerade party!"

"Whoop-di-doo…" Natsu said with the least joy Rogue had ever heard him speak in. "Who's going to be at this-" he threw his hands up mockingly before slumping onto the plush couch. "Party of the century?"

"Oh you know, Cana, Freed, Levy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna-"

"Lisanna?" Natsu shot up. "Lisanna is going to be at the party? I'm going then!"

"Alzack, Bisca, um… Reedus, Max, Nab…" Sting was still going on with the list, oblivious to Natsu's sudden change. Rogue facepalmed and smacked Sting on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Natsu-kun, you know Lisanna will only give you the same amount attention that she has been giving you for the past month, right?" Rogue said.

"You don't know anything Rogue!" Natsu snapped back.

Sting slumped his arms around both of their shoulders, making squishy faces at them. "Puh-Lease." He spat and brought his frowning friends closer to him. "Tonight, we'll see so many hot women, you'll forget about that wannabe nun in no time." He smiled cockily.

* * *

"Juvia? Juvia!" Ultear called around the palace. "Juvia, where are you!?" She spotted Lucy who was fast walking through the hallway. "Lucy!" The blonde stopped in her tracks and looked at her. "Please tell Juvia to meet me in her room."

"Oh absolutely!" Lucy ran off, and Ultear sighed. "I don't even know how to begin… How should I start? Juvia, honey? No… Juvia, sweetheart." She walked into her daughters room and sat on the chair. "Juvia, my sweet little daughter… No! How do I start?!"

"You called for Juvia, mother?" Juvia entered with Lucy at her heels.

"J-Juvia! My sweet, innocent, beautiful princess!" _That's not how I wanted it to come out at all! _Ultear gave an uneasy smile. "I have news for you…" She looked at Lucy. "Please leave, this is family matters."

"Of course." Lucy walked out and rolled her eyes. _Wait five seconds, she'll have me running back in._

Ultear and Juvia only stared at each other awkwardly. Juvia scratched her cheek avoiding eye contact with her mother. "L-Lucy! Please come back!" Ultear shouted. Lucy reentered all-too quickly. "Ehem. Lucy… How old is Juvia?"

"She is about to turn 17 madam." Lucy responded smiling widely at Juvia.

"It can't be possible. She can't be that old!" Ultear said in shock.

"Believe it madam. On the next full moon my mademoiselle will be 17 years young! Ah, me!" She went around to Juvia's bedside smiling dreamily. "I remember like it was yesterday when she came crying into this world! Oh it reminded me so much of my Carla…" She muttered a small prayer before speaking audibly again. "Heaven knows she was too good to be in this world. I remember when Juvia came home with her first winning medal as a swimmer when she was only 8 years old! I could never be more proud of her when she was so admired throughout Magnolia! Look at her now, all beautiful and grown!" She rushed back to Juvia, taking both of her hands and kissing them. "I remember when that boy, Bora, he would bring a long love letter to Juvia every day but she never bothered to read it! Oh such wonderful memories!"

"Okay Lucy that's enough, please be quiet." Ultear said rather irritably.

"Yes please Lucy." Juvia choked, Lucy had her in a death hug. "J-Juvia can't breathe!"

She let go of Juvia before happily turning to Ultear. "Forgive me! Oh God bless Juvia, she is the prettiest child I've ever met! My only dream is for her to get married with a good man, and live a good life!" Lucy smiled dreamily once again.

"And that is my very purpose for being here today. Juvia, dear daughter, what is your view on marriage?" Ultear clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Eh?" Juvia blushed slightly looking to the side. "J-Juvia's never thought about getting married. B-But it would be an honor!"

"Damn right it would be!" Lucy proclaimed.

"Start thinking about it, child. Many girls your age are already married and have children to tend to." Ultear turned dark all of sudden. "I was already defiled and harboring you when I was your age." She spat it out like it was venom. Ultear suddenly turned bright again. "The valiant Noble Gray has asked your hand in marriage!"

"Gray Fullbuster?!" Lucy shouted for Juvia. "He is a great man! Beyond wonderful! Oh there couldn't be anyone better than him to ask for Juvia's hand!"

"Agreed. So what do you say dearest? Can you love Gray? Jellal is throwing a party to acquaint you with him. He is a fine fellow, rich and handsome. Look at his features tonight and see how they make him perfect. Look into his eyes and see the love an adoration he has for you. The only thing he needs to complete him is the perfect bride." She cupped her daughter's cheek. "Whoever becomes his bride will be just as admired as he is. It would be a sin to hide your beautiful self from a handsome man like him. There is nothing to lose."

"Nothing to loose at all!" Lucy yipped. "It would only make you bigger!" She carefully spoke aside to Juvia. "_And I'm not just talking about the status too, rrr._" She smirked seeing Juvia flush a bright red.

"Juvia can learn to love him. Juvia will do everything to make her family name honorable!" Juvia smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful, now, you should go prepare what you're going to wear tonight. Gray will be there waiting for you." With that Ultear left.

Lucy and Juvia happily screamed. "Go child!" Lucy smacked Juvia's behind making her squeak out. "Go look for the man who'll give you joy until the end of time!"


	2. II

**Thank you guys for all those kind reviews! Spread the NaVia love!**

**Again I do not own fairy tail or the plot of romeo and juliet!**

* * *

The rowdy group danced along the cobblestone walkway, and hopped onto every little platform, and even carriage, in sight. The dark pathway echoed with their songs of drunken joy, and incoherent words. Natsu stayed towards the back, staring up at the moon in a wistful way. In his mind, the very moon looked down at him and sent down the silver-haired angel that he fell so in love with. "L-Lisanna." He immediately embraced her and kissed her soft cheeks. "Lisanna, I love you." He took her hands but she roughly snatched them away. Natsu looked pain stricken as she looked at him with disgust. "_Natsu get a grip, you just kissed Rogue_". With that very sentence he was zapped back into reality as Rogue looked at him with a disgusted face and was struggling to pry him off. "I-I thought…"

"Brooooommmannnceee~" Sting sung loudly. The others in the group copied. Sting jumped on a lamppost and swung around it laughing. "I wonder which women waits for us…" His gold mask hung at an angle on his face.

"I don't know." Rogue replied. "But I want a strong woman, with good morals and a high pride." He smiled. "And I want her to be as mysterious as night itself."

Sting made a puking noise sparking up the laughter again. Even Natsu managed to chuckle a little. "I don't care what is thrown at me tonight. I just want a woman with the fullll packkkaagee!" The rest of the group roared in laughter as Sting mocked the parts he wanted from a woman.

Natsu rolled his eyes at his perverted friend as he jumped into Rogue's arms and began acting like a damsel in distress. _They all try too hard. I know it, and I'm sure Rogue knows it too._ He stopped to look at the moon once more; his friends didn't notice he was falling behind. "Tonight is my last night. I will never fall in love with anyone else, other than my dear Lisanna." He quickly caught up to his friends.

With his sharp hearing, Sting overheard Natsu speak to himself. He moved alongside Natsu, pushing the other men aside. "Natsu-kun… Listen up; you got to open your eyes now. She's going to be a nun. That's the whole off limits sign for you. You'll look back on this day, and you'll realize how crazy you've been making your life revolve around a woman who doesn't deserve you." Sting wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck affectionately. "You're a devilishly good looking bachelor, there's plenty more women for you to catch." He pecked Natsu's cheek, and ran off like a madman. Natsu wiped his cheek and sighed. The rest of the walk was spent with Sting showing off his lightshows and Natsu throwing flames in the air.

They arrived at the silver gates of the Lockser mansion. The group gaped in awe at the large displays of water fountains and sparkling ice sculptures at every turn. Natsu and the others were visibly uncomfortable, there were many things that could be easily destroyed, and that was a red flag for someone like Natsu. Jellal appeared at the doorway, surrounded by an array of beautiful women of all kind. "Welcome to the Lockser masquerade party!" The doors opened to the grand ballroom all designed to look like the ocean. The guys all "ooed" and "ahhed" and entered. "Help yourselves to anything and everything!"

"Alright boys. This is my cue!" Sting was immediately absorbed by a mass wave of women and the other men left chasing after women. Only Rogue and Natsu stayed behind.

"Let's go check this stuff out!" Natsu said, momentarily forgetting his crusade to find Lisanna. The two spent a while together until Rogue laid eyes on a woman. She was tall, fair-skinned, and she was with a group of other girls. Natsu immediately recognized the look on his friends face and gave him permission to go after her. "I guess I'm alone for tonight…" Natsu sighed.

Juvia and Gray were on a balcony top staring at the party before them. Gray was very into talking about himself, giving every little detail to make himself seem grand in front of Juvia. He didn't notice that he barely gave her any time to talk about herself, or even say anything in return. It annoyed her to no end, and she quickly found herself put off by him. Nonetheless, she knew her duties and remained civil with him. The two went back down onto the main level, and a song came on. "Juvia… May I have this dance with you?" Juvia put her hand in his, and squeaked out as he wisped her away to dance. It took Juvia three seconds to recollect herself, and waltz along with Gray. "You're very light on your feet."

"Thank you." Juvia just wanted the night to be over.

Natsu grabbed some water from the table set before him. Immediately as he looked up, he caught sight of short silver hair. He gulped as he saw the object of his affections right before him, dancing away with her brother. "L-Lisanna…" Natsu's heart began to beat erratically which frustrated him to no end. He took a step forward, ready to go and ask for the dance.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone bumped into Natsu and sent his water spilling all over her pink dress.

"I'm so sorry!" The two said at the same time.

"Here let me help you." Natsu grabbed some napkins and began wiping at her dress (he also added a bit of his heat just to make it dry quicker). He knelt down still staring at Lisanna as Lucy began exclaiming her apologizes and commenting on how clumsy she was.

That was when he laid eyes on her. It was like time slowed down, and he was in a cosmos of stars, floating towards her. She was wearing a puffy blue ball gown that fanned out at her hips, but was tightly gathered around her chest. The sweetheart neckline was encrusted with sparkling diamonds, which he thought dulled at the sight of her. The Dress had an over layer at the bottom, which was lined with white fur, and at the bottom had soft designs that looked like waves. Her hair gently accented around her in loose waves, like the ocean. Her mask was a simple white one, but he saw her deep blue orbs, and with that, he was completely won over. He nearly burned Lucy's dress off, but caught himself in time and stood up as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Thank you so much you kind gentleman!" Lucy exasperatedly said.

"Pardon madam. But who is she over there?" Natsu didn't take his eyes off of her.

Lucy smiled proudly and looked at him. "She is the lady of the night. Juvia."

"Juvia." Natsu repeated, relishing the way her name rolled out of his mouth.

"Thank you again, sir." She shook his hand, which was nearly limp, and walked away to greet other guests.

"She's brighter than any fire I have ever seen. She is more beautiful than anything in the cosmos. She's like a nova in the sea of blackness; she's like a white rose in a field of red roses. She's pale like the moon, but her hair is like the sky." Natsu felt his cheeks redden very slightly. "Has anything ever captivated me the way she has tonight?" He watched the way she moved along to the music. "Because I've never saw true beauty before tonight."

Natsu was oblivious to the fact Gajeel was narrowing his eyes at him. "I'd recognize that voice from anywhere. He's that damn Dragneel boy." He hurried off to where Jellal was flirting with a scarlet haired woman. He unsheathed his sword and quickly caught the attention of everyone in the area. "Jellal! A Dragneel has come to crash the party!" He nearly yelled. Jellal excused himself and pushed Gajeel into a secluded corner, avoiding the curious eyes of his guests.

"Who is the Dragneel?" Jellal asked. Gajeel pointed to the pink haired man, who did not move from his spot. They both turned their heads at the sounds of heels clicking on the floor. Ultear came into view.

"The guests are talking about Gajeel getting ready to fight someone; I had to make sure they were only rumors." She raised her eyebrow at his sword.

"Don't worry Ultear." Jellal turned to Gajeel and neared him threateningly. "Natsu Dragneel is highly spoken about throughout Magnolia. Do you not know the countless lives he's saved? The man has a heart of pure gold! Leave him alone, he has not done anything to upset the party."

"I will not stand here and let a _Dragneel_ enter the Lockser's household and make a fool of us!" Gajeel roared.

Ultear put on the wickedest face she could manage. "You are a pest." She came towards him, and he sweat dropped. "If you do not want your piercing to be ripped off of you and shoved somewhere they do not belong, I'd advise that you keep your distance from him, and keep far from disturbing my little girl's party. Understood?" Gajeel gulped and nodded. "Now leave you piece of scrap metal."

Gajeel reluctantly nodded and walked off angrily. Ultear stared back at his retreating figure. "I had that you know." Jellal coldly said.

"I'm sure you did." Ultear tched and walked off.

Natsu stared at Juvia for the whole dance, completely mesmerized by the way she moved about. The song ended, and Juvia hurriedly broke away from Gray. "Juvia apologizes Gray-sama. But Juvia needs a break…" She walked away. "_And some time alone…_" She muttered to herself. She removed her mask and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. That was the breaking point for Natsu; he took his chance and neared her as she retrieved some water for herself. He purposely dropped his cup at her feet, and Juvia looked down as Natsu knelt down to reach it.

"My apologizes fair maiden." Natsu looked up. "I did not see you there."

Juvia held out her hand, as custom, and Natsu placed a gentle kiss on her pale skin. Juvia blushed a little as he held her hand carefully. "Now, now. It's alright."

"I also apologize in advance. I have stained your holy hand with my unworthy lips." Natsu gave a toothy grin. "But I'm willing to make it up with a kiss." He stood up slowly and drew near.

Juvia quickly moved away to the opposite direction. "Do not say such bad things about yourself!" She carefully observed him. "Saints have their hands touched by sinners too." Natsu walked toward her and she put their palms together. "And hand in hand is a holy kiss." She looked up at him, and found herself swimming through his dark onyx eyes. Natsu slowly intertwined their fingers, making Juvia snap back into reality.

He smirked at her. "Saints have lips and hands too." Juvia let go of him and giggled. She walked off to the other side of the room and neared an ice sculpture, staring at it innocently. "Their lips that they must use in prayer."

Natsu neared her once again, and Juvia looked at him. He reached up and took off his mask before placing it on the tableside. Juvia's breath hitched in her throat. She stared at him, he was handsome, beyond handsome. Juvia didn't know how to describe it. He was a unique type of handsome, not the cold type like Gray, but he had a friendlier exposition. He sneaked his arm around her waist and Juvia gasped a little.

It was music to Natsu's ears. He neared her face dangerously, pulling her closer to him. "Let our lips do what the saints hands do then. My prayer is for you to kiss me. Don't let my prayer go unanswered."

Juvia smiled and attempted to move back, but Natsu had his hand securely on the small of her back. "Saints don't move while they pray."

Natsu slowly closed the gap between them, his hot breath tickled against her bottom lip. "Then don't move as you answer my prayer." He softly pushed his lips against her own, sensing her freeze. Within seconds Juvia threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss with every sense of passion she had. Natsu pulled them apart and smiled at the brush of pink on her cheeks.

"Have you given Juvia your sinful kiss?" She looked deep into his eyes.

"You're too pure to carry my sin, give me my sin again!" He crashed their lips onto one another, and quickly dominated her. Juvia ran her fingers through his pink hair, relishing his taste and forgetting about everything going on. They separated, pecking each other one last time.

"You kiss like an expert." Juvia giggled.

Lucy suddenly appeared, and scowled seeing them holding each other so tightly. She glared at Natsu. "Juvia, you mother wants a word with you." She said tightly. Juvia's eyes widened and she tore herself away from Natsu running off to find her mother. Lucy turned and gave Natsu a disgusted look. "Did you not get the message?"

"Who is her mother?" Natsu asked. There was an unsettling feeling, and it wasn't just because Lucy looked like she was ready to gut him open.

"You fool; her mother is the lady of the house! Ultear! This whole party is to celebrate Juvia's engagement to Gray Fullbuster!"

Natsu felt his heart shatter. He thought he finally found the perfect woman, a chance for happiness. "My heart belongs to my enemy…" His eyes widened in shock, and he only gave a curt nod to Lucy. "I apologize." He sauntered off. _I need to find Sting and Rogue. This isn't good._

Rogue appeared right in front of him. "We need to leave, _now._" Natsu only gave a nod. It was easy finding Sting, and they tore him away from the pack of females who were gathered around him. "Sting let's go."

Juvia returned and looked at Lucy with worry. Lucy refused to look her in the eye. "Lucy… where is the man you were talking with?"

"His name is Natsu." Lucy looked up with watery eyes. "And he's the son of you great enemy."

Juvia looked at Lucy in pure shock. She looked at the forgotten mask left on the table, and slowly walked toward it. "Juvia is cursed…" Her voice slightly cracked. "Juvia has fallen for him too quickly before knowing who he truly was beneath his mask. The only man Juvia's ever loved is her mortal enemy." Tears slowly streamed down her face, and she looked at Lucy in despair. "Juvia is doomed." She ran away, with Lucy chasing after her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. III

**I know I already posted the third chapter but I noticed I had a lot of errors in it, so I rewrote it XD **

* * *

"I don't get it… Why did we have to leave so fast? The party was only just getting started!" Sting pouted and grabbed Rogue's clothes. "She was so hot Rogue, you don't even know!"

"Well we were going to be discovered soon." Rogue said, swatting Sting off from him. "And you weren't the only one with a hard time leaving." He muttered.

Natsu was walking up ahead, his mind spreading like a wildfire. Despite the crushing fact that she was his mortal enemy, he couldn't hide the fact that she was just so undeniable perfect, in every way. He wanted to know more of her, see what was beyond her breath taking beauty. His heart was pulling him, he needed to see her. Natsu took of in a sprint and jumped into the vines of a large stone wall. The others realized too late that their Casanova was missing.

"Flame head! Pinky! Love-struck idiot!" Sting called out. Natsu looked from underneath the vines at his friends. "Rogue, I think he finally cracked. He's going after Lisanna." Sting looked at Rogue.

"Maybe." _Why do I get the feeling that it's someone else…_ "Natsu! Natsu-kun, where are you?!" Rogue called out.

"Tabasco breath! You can't get any bait with that!" Sting snickered to himself and Natsu glared at him.

Natsu climbed over the wall, but lost his footing and fell straight into a thorny rose bush. "OW!" He jumped out covered in the spiny flowers. He pulled them out muttering to himself and cursing his friend. "It's easy for him to make fun of scars when he's never been cut… Damn pale-face." After shaking the leaves and thorns off, Natsu noticed an oversized stone balcony and a giant wooden door, cracked slightly and showing off some light. The door opened fully, and Natsu panicked. _Where can I hide? Goddammit! _He quickly ran to the stone arch in the middle of the garden and hid in there, peeking slightly to see who the person was. His breath instantly hitched in his throat, it was Juvia. _She's even more beautiful than I thought…_ He observed her from afar; she ran her gentle hand over the balcony's railing and walked towards the end before looking straight at the sky, resting her cheek on her hand. Her eyes sparkled, and her pale skin glimmered in the moonlight. Natsu couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He moved a bit closer and she swung her legs over the balcony, and reached for the cherry blossom tree. She sighed out. _Speak my angel…_

"A Dragneel…" Juvia sighed out, pulling a branch from the tree closer to her. "Why does he have to be a Dragneel? Couldn't he be something else? Juvia's dear Natsu… We are so close but so far away… Will Juvia ever see you again? Your fire burns bright in Juvia's heart, and that brief meeting has etched its way in her memory. You've made Juvia go against everything she thought was wrong. Tell Juvia you love her… Just as Juvia loves you. It's only your name that is her enemy! A rose would still smell as sweet if it was called another name." She reached forward to grab a vine. Natsu was having an internal battle on whether or not he should interfere in her little monologue. She accidentally moved too far and slid off the balcony, and Natsu barely had time to react. He lunged forward, his heart beating erratically, and dove to catch her. Juvia closed her eyes expecting a painful fall, but instead she found herself sitting on the head of a complete stranger. She yelled out in surprise before jumping off him, and capturing him in a water lock. She turned around, lifting her dress so she wouldn't trample it, and was ready to yell for Lucy when Natsu quickly spoke.

"I'd trade my entire life just for you to look at me and love me!" He hit against the tight shield, ignoring his claustrophobia. Juvia stopped halfway up the stairs, turning around slowly and internally fearing that he was a stalker.

"Who are you? And why were you listening to Juvia?" She moved closer to the trapped Dragneel.

"It's me, the one you claim to love. But I will not say my name because it upsets you so." Natsu said. Juvia's eyes widened in shock and she released him, dropping him and soaking him with water, straight into her arms.

"Natsu-sama!" She held him in her arms and pushed her face into his wet shoulder. "Juvia is so sorry! Oh… Now Natsu is going to get sick because of Juvia!" She pulled him away and took a good look at him.

"Don't worry about me, love." Natsu smiled brightly, making her insides tingle. He began to heat himself up, and quickly dried himself up. She helped him up and they sat down on the wooden bench in the gazebo.

"How did Natsu-sama get into Juvia's patio? The walls are too high to climb and the area is teaming with guards!" Juvia tried to arrange his hair into place, but the strands stuck back down.

Natsu smiled at her cute little speech. "Nothing can hold me back from seeing you again. I was mad, I needed to see you again; this wall and your guards are no obstacle for me."

Juvia smiled but then looked around worriedly. "But if they see Natsu, they'll murder him!"

Natsu took her hands hand made her look at him again. "One look of disgust from you would be enough to murder me. I'm invincible against anyone standing in my way of winning your affections."

Juvia blushed. "Juvia would do anything to keep them from seeing Natsu-sama."

"The cover of night would hide me from them. Aaaandd I'd be able to smell them before they'd even see me." He suddenly gave her giant puppy dog eyes. "I'd rather have them kill me than live a second without you."

Juvia gasped and calmed down. "H-How did Natsu-sama know that this is Juvia's patio?"

Natsu took a split second to figure out what to say before coming up with a line. "It was my instinct to find you. Even if we were separated by the great sea, I'd still be able to find you."

Juvia turned a bright red and looked away, removing her hands from his. "If Natsu-sama never heard the things Juvia said from her heart, she'd deny the things she said. Juvia does not want to seem like she is easy to get!" She turned serious and looked at him dead in the eye. "Does Natsu love Juvia?" Before he could interrupt she cut him off. "Juvia knows Natsu will say yes, and Juvia will believe him. But Natsu could be lying to Juvia. Do not lie to Juvia, Natsu-sama. Juvia does not want to be lead on the way Juvia's mother was lead on all these years. A-And if Natsu-sama thinks Juvia is too easy to get, she will play hard to get… In all honesty, Natsu-sama, Juvia would do anything to make Natsu love her. Juvia likes Natsu-sama too much, and he could see through her intentions. J-Juvia should have been more careful in saying all those things. Just because Natsu made Juvia love him so easily, it does not mean Juvia's love for him is a joke."

"Juvia!" Natsu was taken completely off guard by her speech. "I swear to the sun-"

"Don't swear to the sun, because the sun changes position every hour."

"Then what should I swear by?" Natsu was curious. "What does my love want me to swear by, so that she can believe me?"

"Swear to Natsu, because he is the God of Juvia's idolatry." Juvia took his hands in hers and looked right at him. Natsu immediately enveloped her in a kiss, putting in every little bit of emotion. He felt Juvia pull a way and whimpered very slightly. She put her hands on his biceps and looked at him with embarrassment. "We are moving too fast… J-Juvia feels like she is being to brash… too sudden. The next time we meet, our love with be stronger."

Natsu hesitantly agreed. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Juvia! Juvia-chan!" The two momentarily panicked, and stood up not knowing what to do.

"Natsu-sama, wait here, Juvia will return to you!" She pecked his lips and ran back up the stairs. "Juvia is coming Lucy!"

Natsu slumped back down on the bench. "Everything has been so surreal to me… One moment I was dead, and the next I was being called up by my angel." Five minutes passed and Juvia hurried back down to him, quickly hugging him like it was the first time they saw each other in years. "Juvia-chan… I want to know more about you." Juvia looked at him in confusion. "What do you like, what do you dislike? What's your family like?"

"Eh… Juvia's family is barely a family. Jellal and Ultear do not love each other, and they only give each other sour looks whenever they see each other. Lucy is Juvia's care taker, but Lucy has raised Juvia. She is Juvia's best friend and only one too. Lucy is very kind and very beautiful, she understands Juvia like no other." Juvia sighed out. "Juvia's life is kind of boring, it repeats itself everyday. What about Natsu's life?"

"Me? Well… I have two best friends. Sting and Rogue. They're quite the handful… and they're idiots… but they're my favorite idiots." Natsu smiled a little.

"NAAAATTTTTSUUUUUUUU~!" Sting yelled on the top of his lungs. Natsu and Juvia jumped up in shock, before Natsu face palmed. "You know Rogue, it's been four hours." He proclaimed loudly. "I think that he's spending the night with his beloved Lisanna." He said her name like it was revolting.

Juvia looked at Natsu in betrayal. She moved away from him. "Juvia it's not what you think!" Natsu was desperate not to upset her.

"Not what I think?!" Juvia put her arm up defensively. "Who is 'Lisanna'? Is she Natsu's beloved?!" _Was Juvia just… played?_

"N-No!" Natsu knelt down. "We were childhood friends, and she was my childhood crush. We grew up together and I always wanted to become more than just her friend. But she made it clear to me that she was not interested and did everything she could to avoid me, and broke my heart. She wanted to get rid of me; she thought I was a pest. Juvia please understand, she doesn't have my heart right now. I long forgot about her the moment I laid eyes on you!"

Juvia put her hand to her chest, touched at his proclamation. "Juvia is sorry, Natsu-sama. Juvia should have trusted you." She knelt down to be level with him.

"It's only the start of our relationship." He gave her a large grin, revealing his long canines. "When can I see you again?"

"Juvia will tell her family that she is going to confession at 9. We could meet at the town center and walk around Magnolia in secret." Juvia stood up in sync with him.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you." Natsu kissed her cheek and headed off over the wall. "Goodbye Juvia." She waved goodbye at him, and he smiled using his fire to propel him over the wall.

"GAH!" Sting and Rogue leapt back in surprise as their pink-haired troublemaker jumped from the wall. "You asshole! Do you not know what time it is?!" Sting roared. Natsu was too light headed and dazed at the thought of being with Juvia. "Where have you been? And why did you just pop out of nowhere? Who were you with?!"

Natsu only brushed him off. "I've had enough happen tonight. I-I'm… Tired…" He fell backwards and Rogue quickly caught him. Sting and Rogue were forced to drag him all the way back to the Dragneel palace, and it was not a short walk.

The two males tossed Natsu onto his bed, laying him at a weird angle. Rogue was too tired to move on, and fell asleep right next to the bed. Sting passed out from exhaustion and sprawled on the carpet, already snoring.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu jolted up, suddenly realizing the time. "J-Juvia!" He sprang up, but stepped square on Sting's chest, making him punch Rogue square on the cheek in surprise.

"Look at what you made me do, Natsu!" Sting yelled.

"How was I supposed to know you were on the ground?!" Natsu yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Rogue groggily stood up, his red eyes stone cold. "**Shadow Dragon's Roar**" Sting tackled Natsu out of the way as his roar demolished Natsu's bookcase.

"I'm not in the mood for this!" Natsu yelled. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**"

"**White Dragon's Roar**" Sting only joined in out of self defense.

There was a small explosion, and Natsu's room was completely destroyed. "Bastard!" Natsu tackled Rogue and Rogue dragged Sting down with him. They all attacked each other in a flurry of kicks and punches.

Igneel entered Natsu's room with a herd of maids and guards after hearing the explosion. They walked into the trio beating each other like animals. "This is the fourth time this week Natsu…" Igneel face palmed. "Maybe I should send you three on a boat trip, far, far away from me."

The trio immediately knelt down before Igneel. "No please don't do that! We have motion sickness!"

"Please go and get them washed and dressed. And call the decorator while you are at it and tell him it's the usual." Igneel ordered.

The trio were taken to the bathhouse where maids began scrubbing them clean and washing every bit of them. Natsu was having his hair lathered, and he stared at the water and bubbles sighing contently. The water reflected Juvia giggling at him; he smiled lazily.

Rogue was wiping his face with a washcloth. "And what's on your mind now, Natsu?"

"Just someone special I met last night."

"Ohh yeah." Sting sat up in his tub as the maids began scrubbing his backside. "You never told us about the mystery woman."

The two gave him looks of interest. Natsu sighed out, remembering everything clearly. "I saw Lisanna dancing with Elfman," Sting groaned out at the mention of her, and Rogue gave him a 'shut up' look. "When this lady, Lucy I think it was, bumped into me. I spilled my water all over her dress, and I helped her clean it up when BAM! She was right there. She was so polished and clean… Like a pearl. After the dance I made an excuse to talk to her, and I couldn't get my mind off her. Last night I was in her patio with her, spending time together, getting to know her.

"And who was this girl? You got her name at least, right?" Sting asked. "Ow! Don't scrub so hard!"

"Juvia Lockser." Natsu purred out.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other in surprise. "Um… I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't know you were this dumb!" Rogue said. "She's a _Lockser,_ you're a _Dragneel_!

"She's the spawn of you great enemy, hellooo!" Sting added. "Have you gone mad?!"

Rogue suddenly realized something. "Actually… This could work out…"

"What?!" Sting said in shock. "Am I the only one who hasn't gone crazy?!"

"No… This feud… This relationship could be the solution to ending it. With Natsu and Juvia together, they can't fight anymore." Natsu nodded at the idea, it never even surfaced in his mind.

"This is suicide." Sting sighed out.

After they were all dressed, Natsu grabbed his cloak and put it on. "And where do you think you're going?" Sting asked.

"I'm going to go and meet Juvia at the town center." Natsu replied, making sure he looked presentable in the mirror.

"And when do you think I could meet your Princess?" Sting asked.

"When you stop being such a blondie." Natsu stuck his tongue out and headed off.

"I'll get you back for that one pinkie!"

Rogue rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

* * *

Natsu quickly spotted a brush of blue hair beneath a hood. He smiled and walked towards her, taking her hand and making her turn around in shock.

"Natsu-sama scared Juvia!" Juvia smiled brightly, and Natsu couldn't help but laugh a little. They began to walk along the streets, easily blending in with the townsfolk. "Juvia has a question." Natsu turned to look at her. "What are Natsu-sama's friends doing today?"

"I don't know. Probably harassing some townspeople." Natsu rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

Juvia giggled making Natsu blush slightly. "Juvia would like to meet them someday."

"They'd like to meet you too." Natsu gave a wide toothy grin.

After window shopping around, Juvia's eyes settled down to a necklace. It was a plain silver necklace, but the heart chain was covered with sapphires and rubies. "That necklace is beautiful…" She breathed out staring at it through the glass.

"Then I'll buy it for you." Natsu said happily, dragging her into the store. "Excuse me! I'd like to buy that one!" He pointed to the necklace Juvia was looking at.

"Natsu-sama doesn't need to do this for Juvia!" Juvia whispered, turning red.

"It's so you can remember today, you know… a souvenir!" He practically beamed at her. Juvia immediately put on the necklace, and the two decided to take a carriage ride.

"Juvia thinks that our secret relationship is a good thing… For our families. There is nothing to loose."

"Yeah…" Natsu only stared at her as she looked at all the surroundings. They stopped by a lake and hand in hand they walked to it, laughing at a cheesy joke Natsu said. "Hey… Isn't that Gajeel?"

Juvia whirled around only to see Gajeel speaking with… Gray. Pain shot through her heart as she remembered that he was her possible husband. She pushed him behind the tree, wearily eyeing the two, and ignoring Natsu's intense stare. "J-Juvia forgot."

"Juvia? Is there something wrong?" Natsu didn't like seeing her so nervous.

"J-Juvia will explain quickly. That man Gajeel is speaking with is Juvia's husband to be. He cannot see us together."

Natsu's heart cracked a little bit, but he spoke up. "Gray won't have you." She looked up at him in curiosity. "Because I will get to you first. I just have to figure out a way to make my father understand." Juvia blushed, and leaned forward kissing him.

"Juvia?!" Gajeel called out, and the pair froze. Gajeel angrily approached them, with Gray following closely. Natsu shot Juvia a panicked look and ran off. Juvia put her hood down and gave a nervous smile to Gajeel. "Who was that you were with?"

"He was a servant of Juvia's." She smiled at Gray. "Hello Gray." It was more deadpanned.

"Juvia, just the girl I wanted to see!" Gray kissed her hand. "Would you like to go on a carriage ride with me?"

"No thank you Gray." Juvia kindly declined. "J-Juvia needs to go a-and feed her ducks." She quickly walked off in pursuit of Natsu. Gajeel took a moment, very confused at her answer, and realized that she just rejected Gray.

Juvia reunited with Natsu on the other side, her heart about to beat out of her ribcage. "That was a close call…" She muttered into his chest. She realized the time and looked at Natsu. "Juvia needs to go now, or else Lucy will be on her case."

Natsu chuckled. "Then the next time we meet, you can meet my friends, and you can bring Lucy."

"Juvia would love that!" She clapped her hands together happily. "Goodbye Natsu-sama." She kissed his cheek and left.

"She's perfect…" Natsu sighed contently. "Now where are those two imbeciles?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and for your sweet reviews! **


	4. IV

**New Chapter :) Thanks for all your sweet reviews it means a lot that people are taking the time to read this! And just a little response to the R&amp;J plot: It only depends on which way the wind blows for the ending. But in the meantime, let's focus on the story ;)**

* * *

Natsu's eyes flew open, and he realized the time. _Oh fuck! I'm going to be late!_ He grabbed his robe hanging from the bedpost and jumped off the bed. Natsu tripped over Sting's chest and fell forward, elbowing Rogue right in the crotch.

"Shit Natsu you did it again!" Sting growled out.

Rogue set off his Shadow Drive. "Idiots!" Rogue stood up, his face reflecting a demonic glow. "**Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash**." Natsu used Sting as a shield and quickly fled to the other side of the room. Sting yelled out as he was caught up in the flurry of shadows.

"STOP!" Igneel burst into the room and roared, clunking the trio on the heads, and cancelling out Rogue's Shadow Drive. "I swear I'm going to send you three away on a boat trip."

"Please don't do that Igneel please don't!" The trio repeatedly bowed at his feet.

Igneel rolled his eyes. "At least you all only destroyed the bed this time." The three looked down only to see a hunk of wood and shredded blankets. "Maids, go and clean these three up."

"Lemme guess, you're smiling like a fool because you're going to go see Juvia today?" Sting gave a smirk, hanging off the side of the bathtub as the maids cleaned his body.

"Yes actually. We're going to the countryside today." Natsu gave them a bright look. "And you guys are coming along too."

They only gave him blank looks, which Natsu was not expecting at all. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No!" Natsu grew a little irritated. "Juvia-chan actually wanted to meet you guys too. She's bringing her caretaker for me to meet too."

"That's awesome! Hey we can use the property my dad owns!" Sting nearly flew out of the bathtub with how happy he was.

"Oh yeah!" Rogue cracked a smile.

_Now that I think of it… Do Rogue and Sting ever go back to their own homes?_

* * *

Juvia stared at herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked extra presentable. Her hair was tightly curled at the base and wore her long dress coat. She smoothed out her outfit and made sure everything was in place.

Lucy walked by, and gave Juvia an interested look. "Where are you headed off to young lady?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Juvia blushed a little and looked at Lucy. "Well… Does Lucy remember the man Juvia has been talking about?" Lucy nodded. "Juvia is taking Lucy to go and meet him and his friends."

"Really?!" Lucy clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling. "We must be going now! Oh what a wonderful surprise!" She took her coat and grabbed Juvia's hand, dragging her away.

Jellal happened to be walking through the hallway and noticed them walking hurriedly to the entrance. "And where are my two ladies going today?"

"We are going to an outing." Juvia smiled. "A girl's day out!"

"Okay…" Jellal nodded. "Juvia-chan, don't forget that Gray is coming over for dinner tonight and he is looking forward to seeing you."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Juvia will return before sundown." The two girls hurried out and entered the carriage that was waiting for them.

"I can't wait to see what he looks like!" Lucy said excitedly. "He must be very handsome if you speak so highly about him."

Juvia blushed and nodded. "Every time Juvia thinks about him, she feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside."

Lucy smiled. "I don't care who he is, he makes you happy. That's enough for me." Juvia looked at her in shock, and the two girls continued conversing. The carriage stopped, signifying that they reached the area. The pair got out of the carriage, and Lucy paid the man before shooing him off. Lucy looked around, and was slightly taken aback. "The countryside?" She followed as Juvia began to rush to the three figures running around an oak tree.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia yelled out.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, immediately recognizing the name. _The Dragneel boy?_ She was taken away from her thoughts and noticed how Natsu perked up, and ran towards Juvia, who was running up the hill to reach him. Juvia tackled him and began to cover his face with kisses. Lucy slowly followed, watching the other two males run to the couple and start laughing.

Natsu and Juvia stood up just in time as Sting and Rogue stood next to Natsu. "Juvia-chan, these are my friends. Rogue," He pointed to the dark haired male, who smiled and kissed Juvia's hand. "And Sting."

Sting knelt down and kissed her hand, smiling at her. "Natsu, you didn't exaggerate at all. She really is beautiful."

Juvia blushed. "You're kind." Natsu turned to look at Lucy, who only gave him a blank look. "Um… T-This is Lucy, Juvia's caretaker."

Natsu knelt down before Lucy and kissed her hand. "We meet again lovely."

"Hello Natsu-san." Lucy lit up. "I didn't expect this surprise at all!" Juvia's face faltered and she dreaded what Lucy said next. "It doesn't matter, whomever my Juvia loves, I will love just as much!"

It was like a giant boulder was taken off their shoulders. Sting immediately turned back into Sting and slung his arms around the two girls. "Welcome to mi casa!" He dragged them to the top of the hill and pointed to the large mansion in the distance. "That's my house over there!"

After settling down, Rogue stood in the shade with Lucy. "Rogue-san… When Natsu-san told you about his… _relationship_… How did you react?" She looked up at him.

Rogue chuckled. "I thought Natsu screwed his head on backwards." Lucy let out a laugh and stared at the three ahead. "But… I gave it a moments thought and I realized something." He sat down next to Lucy. "Something about Natsu was way off, and it wasn't just because he looked like he was high on something… It was just his whole way of being. I knew it couldn't have been Lisanna making him this happy. Juvia makes Natsu happy, she's his other half." The two watched as Sting neared Juvia and spoke to her, probably saying something stupid. "It's not only good for Natsu… It's good for the feud. Their families can finally be at peace."

Lucy looked at him, and once she noticed his honest smile, she couldn't help but smile too. "Y-Yeah… I guess this really is something good. For everyone."

Lucy let out a shriek as Sting was hurled right into the tree they were sitting under, and landed right in between the two. Sting's full power unlocked and he entered Dragon Force mode. "What the hell!?" Lucy jumped into Rogue's arms as Sting changed his whole façade.

"Don't ever make Juvia uncomfortable ever again!" Natsu roared, engulfing himself in flames.

The two charged at each other and began fighting, Natsu dodging every single one of Sting's blows, and Sting dodging every single one of Natsu's moves.

Juvia's eyes reflected the bright lights and flashes she witnessed. She cracked a smile and sent a torrent of water at the two dragon slayers.

"Hey!" The two Dragon slayers glared at her, soaking wet. "What was that for?!"

Juvia started laughing uncontrollably, and even fell backwards. Rogue and Lucy began to laugh as well; the pair only glared at all of them. Natsu quickly dried himself off, and his flat hair puffed back up to his crazy strands.

"Food!" Sting yelled out of nowhere (and suddenly all dry). The maids brought a picnic for them, and made sure to bring a lot. They all sat down on the grass, laughing and smiling at each other.

The moment Juvia took out a plate of food; the three males began to devour the food like they haven't eaten in years. "I didn't think that the Dragneel's ate like animals…" Lucy whispered to Juvia. She only looked at Lucy then back at Natsu, a soft smile on her lips. Despite the fact he was eating like an animal, it only made Juvia feel more attracted to him; it showed her that he wasn't afraid to show his real side to her. "You picked out quite the man Juvia-chan."

Sting, currently tearing his way through a chicken wing, heard Lucy's comment and smiled brightly. He started speaking, but due to his mouth being full to the brim, he covered Lucy in the barbeque sauce instead. Natsu punched his head. "HEY!" The two locked heads and glared at each other.

"Behave." Rogue gave them a dangerous look, and shadows started covering the sides of his cheeks.

Sting stuck his tongue out and snatched Natsu's scarf. "I got it!" He bolted off laughing manically.

"Give it back you asswipe!" Natsu roared chasing after the blonde-haired male.

Juvia giggled and stared at Natsu lovingly, lost in her own thoughts and completely unaware at Lucy and Rogue speaking to each other. "He really is something else…" Lucy sighed. "They must keep you on your feet."

"You don't even know." Rogue shook his head, slightly glancing at Juvia's love struck expression. "And they actually have manners today."

Lucy laughed and looked at Natsu and Sting. The blonde dragon slayer ran straight towards Juvia, and with his speed tossed the scarf straight at her and hid behind Lucy and Rogue, peeking out like a child.

Juvia removed the scarf from her face and looked at it inquisitively. It smelled like him, and it had sharp details resembling closely like dragon scales. She looked up only to see Natsu walking towards her, and giving Sting a sharp glare. "Here you go, Natsu-sama." Juvia held out the scarf.

"Put it on me." Natsu smirked seeing her blush. The two were sucked into their own little world while the trio witnessed their moment.

Rogue spoke up first. "Is it true that Gray is planning on proposing to her?" He stared straight ahead and ignored Sting's confused look.

"Yes. Soon too." Lucy responding looking at her hands.

"Are you two being serious? How come I know so little?!" Sting was ignored.

"Juvia-chan will have no part in marrying him." Lucy said, smiling to herself. "She's made it quite clear who she's chosen."

Sting gave a relieved look and lay on his stomach. "Do you think Jellal will accept his daughter's decision?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure, actually." Lucy responded. "But I know for a fact that he doesn't want her to be in an unhappy marriage like him."

"What about Gray? I've heard a lot about him." Sting played with the grass in front of him. "How do you think he'd take it? He's an ass."

"I don't know him like that. And what do you mean?" Lucy gave him an interested look.

Rogue sighed. "We know Gray fairly well. He frequently butt heads with Natsu, and the two never got along. It's like a childhood rivalry they have."

"If Gray finds out Juvia loves Natsu, he'd probably try and get them killed." Sting added.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Lucy gasped.

Rogue only shrugged. "He despises Natsu. Gray would do anything just to make him suffer." Sting said. He quickly added seeing Lucy's expression. "But Rogue and I would never let that happen."

Lucy remained uneasy. "I trust you two enough to keep Juvia safe too." The two nodded.

Juvia put Natsu's scarf back on him, and brushed her thumb across his cheek, staring at him. "Juvia didn't think that Rogue-san and Sting-san would be this much fun."

"That's my life." Natsu gave a wide grin.

"Juvia had so much fun… She doesn't want it to end…" Natsu slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in a hug. "It may be too early to say but… J-Juvia loves you, Natsu-sama."

Natsu kissed her forehead tenderly, his heart skipping a beat. "It doesn't have to end. I love you too."

Juvia gave a soft smile, before looking at the sun. "Juvia needs to go now. She promised she'd be back before sundown."

Natsu growled slightly and pulled her close. She stared at him, watching his hair blow in the wind. "Don't forget that you have my heart." He leaned forward and pecked her lips.

Their carriage arrived, and they all said their goodbyes. Lucy had a smile on her face and pulled Natsu in for a hug. "If you ever hurt Juvia, I'd hurt you in ways you never thought existed." She whispered darkly in his ear. Natsu only had a nervous smile and nodded. Lucy hugged Sting and Rogue, all three planning to meet up again soon; she entered the carriage.

"Thank you Sting and Rogue. Juvia had lots of fun today." She kissed both of them on the cheek, much to Natsu's jealousy. She entered the carriage waving goodbye.

"Bye Juvia! Bye Lucy! Visit us soon!" Sting called out.

Juvia was suddenly distraught. "Lucy-chan… G-Gray is going to try and win Juvia over… But she does not want him… It's making her nervous."

"You could start dropping the hint that you aren't interested." Lucy replied. "It's not the end Juvia, you still have time." Juvia nodded her head in agreement.

The trio watched the carriage disappear after the last hill. Sting stretched his arms and groaned loudly. "Today was really fun. We should do this every week."

Natsu laughed. "Hey… Can I spend the night here tonight? I forgot to call a carriage and I don't feel like walking back home."

"Yeah. But we can't break anything or else Weisslogia will have my hide for it." Sting laughed. "Race ya to the mansion!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	5. V

**I had the best nap ever. Two chaps in one day omg... ENJOY!**

* * *

Heels tapped repeatedly on the marble floor. Juvia rushed into the dining hall panting heavily. "Juvia apologizes!" She quickly sat beside Gray, ignoring the glare Jellal gave her. "Juvia was busy… r-reading."

"Now that she's _finally_ here, let's eat." Jellal announced.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." Gray gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Juvia gave a cold smile in return. "So do you." She took a sip of wine and ate, paying no attention to Gray. Lucy stifled laughter, but covered it up with a fake cough.

"S-So. How was your day today?" Gray attempted to make some sort of conversation.

"A very good day." Juvia responded biting into her salmon.

It was very awkward. Ultear noticed how Juvia was unusually cold to him. _Something is not right about this at all…_ The uncomfortable dinner ended and Gray was biding farewell to Juvia.

"Goodbye, Juvia." He leaned forward to peck her cheek, but Juvia stuck her hand out in time. Gray gave a confused look and felt slightly offended, but he nodded and left.

Juvia rolled her eyes and walked towards her bedroom. Ultear took that chance and called out to her. "Mother?" She gave her a surprised look.

"I couldn't help but notice your actions tonight. It wasn't like you; what has suddenly changed your mind?"

Juvia's eyes hardened. "Juvia is not interested in a man who doesn't give a damn about her feelings."

Ultear felt like someone stuck a sword through her chest. "Good luck telling your father that." She briskly turned around and left.

An idea popped in Juvia's head. She quickly went to her father's study room, finding him reading a book. "Juvia?" Jellal set down his book and looked at her.

"Hello father." Juvia gave her best smile. "Juvia had a question. The Dragneel's haven't bothered us, and Juvia wants to know if you spoke with Igneel at all." She tried to think positive.

Jellal scoffed and her smile faded. "As if I would talk to that daffy old fool! He's probably planning a way to frame us Lockser's right now!" He visibly darkened. Juvia didn't pry further so she wouldn't upset him anymore. "Anyways, let's talk about Gray. He's a fine young man isn't he? Handsome, wealthy, and humble too."

"Yes he's so humble that he doesn't give Juvia a chance to compliment him on it." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "Juvia does not care that he's wealthy, in time his wealth will fade. Juvia does not care that he's handsome because he will become wrinkled as he get's older. Juvia knows that he is not humble for a fact, because the mask he puts on now he will take off if I marry him." Jellal was taken aback. She didn't give him a moment to respond. "Excuse Juvia. She must go and sleep now." She walked out, feeling like she was ready to explode. _Juvia__ could just drown this whole family right now!_

* * *

Natsu stared at the ceiling intently, Juvia circling his every thought. A lazy smile spread on his face as he thought about her. Rogue came out from the bathroom, a white towel covering his lower half, and dried his hair with a different one.

Sting entered the room groaning loudly. "Weisslogia is such an old man sometimes!" He mischievously snatched Rogue's towel and threw it at Natsu, laughing hard.

Natsu sat up giving both of them a serious look. "Guys I have something important to say." The two looked at him, a little nervous at his sudden change of character. "I need to know if you two are okay with this… But I want to marry Juvia."

"Juvia is perfect." Sting was quick to answer. "She completes you. But you should just think things through."

Rogue crossed his arms and smiled. "She makes you happier. There shouldn't be any reason that's holding you back."

"You're both right." Natsu smiled. "We'll have a secret wedding, and Friar Marvell will marry us. I'll go ask him tomorrow, and I'll propose tomorrow."

"This is so cool!" Sting's eyes sparkled. "This is like a forbidden lover's drama honestly!"

"I can't wait…" Natsu sighed to himself. "Rogue, you're still in your birthday suit."

"Shut up." Rogue turned around and put on his boxers.

Natsu squinted at the light hitting his eyes. He sat up, the covers draping down to his lower half. _What time is it?_ He yawned and stretched, cracking his bones and feeling a small pain on his lower back. He realized he was on the floor. Natsu stood up and quickly got dressed, careful not to wake up Rogue or Sting for once. He headed to the door when he heard someone shuffle around on the bed.

"Are you going to see Friar Marvell?" Sting rubbed his eye sleepily and let his arm hang on the side of the bed.

Natsu turned around. "Yeah."

Sting only gave him a tired smile and a thumbs up. He turned around and snuggled against Rogue's topless side before falling back asleep.

Natsu laughed a little and left.

* * *

"Natsu hasn't been visiting me lately, this is something very new." He picked up some marigold and placed it in his basket. "There also has been a significant decrease of Dragneel's and Lockser's coming to church to cleanse their sins. King Makarov must have really gotten through their heads for once." Friar Marvell jumped back in surprise as Natsu stomped onto the field cackling loudly. "Natsu!"

"Yo Friar!" Natsu hugged him.

"You finally decide to visit!" He blue haired male picked his basket up and started walking alongside him. "How are things with Lisanna?"

He gave him a confused look as Natsu scoffed. "She's long in the past. Someone else wields my eye."

Friar Marvell was immediately interested. "And who is this lucky lady to gain your affection?"

Nothing could have prepared him for Natsu's answer. "Juvia Lockser!"

"Is the world coming to an end?" Friar Marvell went down into a prayer.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Natsu roared. "I came here to ask if you would marry us."

"Well… This could be the permanent resolution to end the feud between both families…" Friar Marvell ignored Natsu. "Hm… It's a blessing." He turned around and smiled at Natsu. "When will this marriage take place?"

"Later on in the night." Natsu replied. "I'd prefer for the wedding to be a secret; neither of our families are aware. The only ones attending will be Sting, Rogue and Lucy."

Friar Marvell nodded. "You have done a great deed my son." He patted Natsu on the back. "You will be lifting the curse on your families."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu laughed. "Bye gramps, I have to go." Natsu ran off laughing.

"Hard-head!" Friar Marvell called after Natsu.

...

Juvia sighed out as the cool breeze passed through her. It was a calm day, and she was just enjoying the peace and quiet, looking from her balcony. She spotted a figure climb over the wall and crash land down before running into view. "Natsu!" She leaned forward practically beaming.

Natsu ran to the balcony before halting. "Juvia. I want to keep this short and simple. I love you, and I can't imagine a life where I can't be with you," he knelt down and Juvia covered her mouth with her hands. "I don't care if our families don't like each other, what matters is that _I love you_ and I want you to be mine, and mine alone. Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Juvia jumped down from the balcony and crashed into Natsu's arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she covered his face with kisses. Natsu caught her mid-kiss and gave her a desperate kiss, and held her body tightly. They parted; panting and blushing, and Natsu put the ring on her and sat up, still cradling her. "Tonight at 730 we will be married at St. Fiore's Church. Don't forget to bring Lucy."

"Juvia won't forget. What a blessed day!" She passed her hand through his pink locks and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Juvia will see you soon." She stood up, gave him a final look before she ran off to go and tell Lucy of what just happened. Natsu sprinted off to find Sting and Rogue.

He returned to his home, knowing well that they were already there. He ran in and only gave Igneel a curt "Hi dad". Igneel grabbed Natsu by the collar choking him and sending him backwards.

"Why didn't you tell me you were at Sting's place last night?" Igneel scolded. "You had me worried sick all night, if Weisslogia didn't tell me that you were there I would've had the entire royal army search for you!"

"Sorry dad." Natsu gave a careless smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't do it again." Igneel huffed.

"Quick question." Natsu added, and gave a serious look. "If there was any reason to end the feud with the Lockser's would you take it?"

Igneel scratched his chin thinking hard. "Depends on the reason…" He gave Natsu a suspicious look. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Your fly is down too." Natsu took off as Igneel only yelled at him.

He spotted Rogue in the dining hall and entered. Sting was there eating all of the food, as usual. "Excuse me could all of you maids exit? I need to speak with them in private." Natsu shooed them away and locked the door. The two gave him anticipating looks. "She said yes!" They cheered.

"Go put on your best attire. My wedding is tonight!" Natsu called out.

"You still have my suit in your closet right?" Sting asked.

"Yeah." Natsu answered.

* * *

_What's taking her so long?_ Natsu waited nervously next to Friar Marvell, staring at the large wooden doors. Sting was falling asleep in the seats and Rogue fiddled with his thumbs. _I'm so nervous…_ Natsu started counting the seconds until someone burst through the doors, running and sweating.

"Sorry we're late!" Lucy yelled sitting in between Rogue and Sting. "She's coming soon." Sting nearly jumped out of his skin, not expecting her to appear out of nowhere.

The doors opened fully, and a white shoe stepped onto the red carpet. Natsu's breath hitched in his throat as Juvia began walking down the aisle. It was like the stars aligned in his head, and that everything finally made sense. Natsu felt like he found the meaning of life just by looking at her. He took her hand the two faced Friar Marvell.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between two young ones." Friar Marvell opened his bible, and the others copied. Natsu barely paid attention and stared intently at her as she listened to every word. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant and neat bun, with two wavy strands framing either sides of her face. Her veil covered her face but Natsu didn't miss the light makeup she had, or the long diamond earrings she wore. Her dress was strapless; the corset was laced out with little designs and little diamonds. The skirt of the dress had a little flower on the hip fell in ruffles and waves before pouring around her feet.

"Natsu?" Juvia looked at him.

"Yeah?" He gave her a dreamy look.

"It's your turn to say your vows." She whispered, giggling slightly.

Natsu snapped out of his daze and quickly said his vows. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sting and Lucy bawling their eyes out, and Rogue simply stared at them with a genuine smile on his face.

"In this holy church, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Friar Marvell ended with an exaggerated tone, which was usual for the priests to do.

Natsu lifted her veil and stared at Juvia, who was tearing up. Natsu smiled at her. "You're the most beautiful bride there ever was." He quickly kissed her and Juvia finally let her tears stream down her face.

Lucy and Sting embraced each other crying their hearts out, both saying "they grow up so fast". Rogue wiped the tear that was lucky enough to escape, and smiled at his best friend. Friar Marvell simply smiled and did a silent prayer of thanks. Juvia and Natsu stared at each other with all the love and affection in the world; married finally.

* * *

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia whisper-yelled from her spot on the balcony. "Come in now!" It was late at night, and everyone in the Lockser household was fast asleep.

He perked up at the sound of his wife's voice and quickly ran to the balcony stairs to join up with her. It was their first night together as newly weds; it made the occasion that much more special. She led him through the large wooden doors, and Natsu looked around curiously.

Juvia turned around and faced him nervously, not really sure what to think. Natsu went around to her vanity and looked at all the photos and items placed on top. A certain picture caught his attention; Juvia looked five or six years old, and she was laughing as Jellal pushed her from a swing. Lucy was seen in the far corner with a joyful smile on her face. He noted that in all her pictures, there was usually only one parent, and Lucy was always seen in every single one.

"They don't like to be near each other often." Juvia spoke out. Natsu looked at her inquisitively. "Juvia has never had a picture with her two parents together in it… There might not even be one." Natsu looked down. "It doesn't matter, Juvia is used to it."

_That's not how parenting works at all…_ Natsu thought bitterly. "What's in here?" He opened one of her drawers.

"Hey! Don't go through Juvia's drawers!" Juvia turned a bright red as Natsu rummaged through her underwear drawer. "Natsu!"

Natsu laughed. "Why would you be embarrassed? We're married, right?" He flashed a toothy smile. "What's this?" He pulled out a black stringy cloth and Juvia shrieked.

"Stop making Juvia embarrassed!" Juvia snatched it and stuck it back in her drawer. Natsu laughed out loudly and walked to the middle of her room. Juvia stared at him curiously, until Natsu started pulling off his tuxedo; Juvia flushed and turned away quickly.

"Don't snap your neck now." Natsu snickered.

"Juvia is not used to this at all." Juvia grabbed her crimson cheeks and desperately tried to calm down.

"You'll get used to it soon." Natsu yawned. She heard the sound of her bed sheets move around and she slowly turned around. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes bugged out. Natsu was moving the sheets about, clad in his boxers, and Juvia gawked at his muscular body. _Juvia doesn't know if she can handle this!_ She huffed to herself before returning to the bedside. Natsu only glanced at her and sat cross-legged on her bed. "Do you want me to put my shirt back on?"

"N-No!" Juvia hated herself on how frenzied she sounded. "Like you said Juvia just needs to get used to it." Natsu tilted his head and Juvia made the connection that he was expecting her to get on the bed with him. Juvia couldn't handle the embarrassment and tossed herself face first into her pillow groaning loudly. Natsu laughed at her and Juvia kicked him off the bed.

"Ow!" He sat up from the floor and rubbed his head. "Juvia-chan you're so mean."

"Juvia just wants to sleep, okay?" She peeked, half her face still stuffed into the pillow, and Natsu made himself comfortable next to her. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander around his body. _That's all mine now._ She flared up again making Natsu laugh again.

"Juvia-chan you're just so cute!" Natsu wiped a tear and sighed happily. "I'm yours now, if you wanna look you can."

"Stop!" Juvia thrashed around before turning away from him. "You find too much joy in this."

She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her body _very _close to his. She shifted around, feeling his toned abs against her back and not used to having him so molded against her. He stuck his face in her neck and inhaled sharply making Juvia freeze. "Goodnight Juvia." His grip slightly loosened around her midriff. "I love you."

Juvia smiled. "Goodnight Natsu… Juvia loves you too." His breathing slowed down and he began to snore slightly. Juvia turned around and faced her husband who was already fast asleep. _Maybe Juvia can get used to this._ She snuggled against him and inhaled his scent. _Can this never end? _Juvia drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, Wendy is a grown man, I couldn't think of anyone else fitting the role XD I hoped you guys liked it :) The next chapter has a surprise I guess. A _BIG_ surprise**


	6. VI

**I feel like a lot of people are going to hate me for this, but this is ****definitely the chapter with the most words. There's a lot to explain here**

* * *

Juvia was awakened at the sound of frantic thumping on her door. "Madam! Your mother is on her way! Please wake up!"

"Shit." Natsu scrambled up and crawled to his clothes, struggling to put them on.

"What does she want _now?_" Juvia stomped childishly and quickly helped Natsu button up his shirt. She quickly pushed him outside to the balcony. "Juvia is sorry, Natsu-sama. Ultear caught us by surprise today."

"It's okay." He gave a good-natured smile. "I'll see you later okay?" Juvia nodded and he gave her a tender kiss. He ran down the stairs and quickly disappeared over the high wall.

Lucy burst in as Juvia tripped inside. "Lucy! Why is Ultear coming so early in the morning?" She rushed into the bathroom.

"Gray-san is here to see you." Lucy replied bitterly. "Quickly, she'll be coming any minute now." Lucy rushed and started fixing her bed; the sheets were splayed out in all different directions and she attempted to make it look like only one person was sleeping in it. Juvia came out already dressed and ran to help Lucy.

Ultear walked in, her head angled tall and proud. "Juvia-chan. Gray is here to see you." Juvia turned around. "Oh… You're already dressed. Anyways, you will be spending the morning with Noble Gray. I'm sure he has something extra special for today."

Juvia gave her a bored look. "Whatever makes you happy mother." Juvia walked out with absolutely no glee present in her face.

Lucy was ready to follow her when Ultear got her by the arm. "She doesn't love him, does she?" '_If only you knew.' _ Lucy shook her head. Ultear sighed out. "I need to speak to Jellal about it. It's getting more than obvious that Juvia wants nothing to do with Gray."

"I agree Madam." Lucy walked in pursuit of Juvia, who was speaking to Gray. _She's only happy when she's with Natsu… _She smiled knowing that Juvia was already thinking of her new husband.

* * *

The town marketplace rang with the sound of laughter. Sting had a fruit kabob hanging from his sword and was in the middle of impersonating a vendor. Natsu laughed out, finally deciding to have some fun with the usual rowdy crowd of Dragneel's. Sting catcalled at some women walking by and began singing at the stop of his lungs. "Ey mama, that dress looks mighty snug on that behind." He howled out and the group roared out in laughter.

"Hey it's the Lockser's!" Natsu instantly whirled around to see if Juvia was there.

No. It was Gajeel and his gang of Lockser's. He had a smug smirk on his face and turned to look at his group. "Well look what the cat dragged in. A bunch of flea-bitten mutts." Sting glared at him. "I'm looking for the runt, Natsu."

"What do you want with him?" Sting stopped Natsu from walking forward.

"It's none of your damn business blondie." Gajeel sneered. "Natsu, you're a pain in the ass. I have some beef with you that we need to settle."

"Beef? Who the hell do you think you are?" Sting was ready to size up Gajeel.

"Guys. Please." Natsu spoke up. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"King Makarov specifically said that the penalty would be death." Rogue added.

Gajeel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Have you turned soft? What happened to the egg-sucking lunatic who always had flames in his pants? What happened to the hard-headed snake who was always itching for a fight?"

"You've never done anything wrong to me." Natsu spoke up bravely and rather maturely. "There is no reason to fight; there is more peace between us than you'd ever know. So, good Lockser, you should be satisfied with the Dragneel's surrender."

"Surrender?" Sting scowled and shoved Natsu out of the way, drawing his sharp sword. "Surrender? What kind of pussy talk is this?! Surrendering is dishonorable and vile! You piece of scrap metal, draw your sword and fight me!"

"Why would I waste my time fighting you when I'm not even looking to fight you?" Gajeel crossed his arms stubbornly and gave Sting a challenging look.

"You need to learn your place! Is this all an act when there's only a great crowd to watch? Are you even a real man? Or are you just a piece of scum?"

"You asshole!" Gajeel drew his large sword and clashed with Sting. Sting whirled his weapon around and went in for a lower chop, only for Gajeel to counter it and attempted to hit an open spot.

"Stop this nonsense, stop it!" Natsu yelled. "Put your swords away!"

Sting was pushed back at the sheer force that Gajeel was coming to him. "Dammit!" Natsu stared horrified as Sting began to concentrate his magical power. "**Holy Nova**"

It was like time slowed down; the marketplace was chaotic, all trying to escape the suffocating feeling of Sting's power. Natsu tripped over his heels and blocked Sting from casting his power on Gajeel. "Don't do it!" Gajeel spotted an opening hit on Sting's side and sliced him.

Sting's power disappeared almost immediately, and he recoiled, grasping his new wound. The Lockser's all cheered and Gajeel had a cocky smirk on his face. It instantly disappeared as they realized in horror the blood on his sword. "We have to get out of here!" Gajeel's posse dragged him away.

"Sting! Are you alright?" Rogue pushed past everyone and neared his friend. "Did he cut you?"

Sting pushed away with his free hand, flinching but managing to put on a joyous smile. "It's a scratch, a scratch! The mighty Sting can't be hurt with just a flesh wound!" The Dragneel's all poured around him, laughing at Sting's mannerism. "Where's my servant? Lector!" Sting flinched slightly.

"Yes?" Lector appeared laughing heartily.

"Go and get me a doctor." Sting groaned out.

"Oh man up!" Natsu laughed. "You said it was just a scratch, it can't be that bad!"

"It's not, but it hurts like hell." Sting ran up and stood on a wagon, his hand never moving from his spot. "It will be all better tomorrow!" He proclaimed loudly. He doubled over, stifling a yell. "Godammit!" He yelled out. "I can't believe that son of a bitch would scratch me to death! He and his nappy hair, his stupid piercing! He learned how to fight by reading a book!" He glared at Natsu. "I was struck from under your arm you idiot!"

Natsu gave him a weird look. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"_I thought it was the right thing to do,_" Sting mocked him, scrunching up his face and then laughing. "Rogue! Take me to a doctor!" He tried to walk off the wagon but he fell off. Everyone laughed and gathered around him, helping him up. He tore them away from him, his face finally revealing the agony he was trying to hide. "Damn it! Damn it all!" He glared right at Natsu, wincing. "Curse your families! You've given me nothing but hell!" He fell over once again, but didn't move.

The posse all laughed and surrounded Sting. "What a great actor."

"Alright Sting, get up." Natsu knelt beside him and shook his shoulder. "Sting." Natsu shook him violently. "Sting you need to get up! GET UP!" Natsu slapped him, but Sting's head only hung limp. "Rogue." Natsu gave his raven haired friend an alarmed look.

"Sting?" Rogue tapped him again. His eyes trailed to his bloody hand, and he carefully pried his hand away from it, and gave Natsu a horrified look. "He's dead."

The entire group backed away from their fallen friend. Natsu stared at the wound, at his best friend, and at the returning Gajeel. "Bastard…" Tears didn't even fall from Natsu's face. He growled and glared right at Gajeel, unsheathing his sword in his blind rage. "You've taken my best friend away from me," he ignited in flames. "Cousin or not, I'm going to unleash a fiery hell on you and avenge Sting. How _dare_ you do this to us. How _dare _you cut his life so short. Fight me you coward! Let's see who will join Sting in heaven!"

"Humph." Gajeel glared at him. "He was _your_ best friend. You'll be the one joining him."

With no warning, Natsu charged over to Gajeel and slashed at him. Gajeel was quickly overwhelmed at Natsu's furor, and he found himself just barely defending himself as the Dragon Slayer erupted into flames and battered all the ferocity he had. "You're going to pay for everything!" He roared. Natsu's heat started to melt Gajeel's sword and Gajeel started to cower back as the sheer force pushed him into a wall. With one last flaming swipe of his sword, Natsu cut straight through Gajeel's sword like it was paper, and decapitated the other.

Blood poured on the street, tents and people were set on fire and screaming; Natsu fell on his knees in the midst of the chaos. He destroyed the town center completely, and people were calling him a monster.

"Natsu you imbecile!" Rogue punched Natsu's back. "Don't just sit there, you have to go! The King will kill you if he catches you. You have to leave!"

Natsu stood up weakly. "I'm a monster… I'M AN IDIOT!" He broke off running to the one place he knew he'd be okay at.

Pantherlily, head of the royal army, and his troops all entered the destroyed center. "Find the murderers! You," He confronted Rogue. "Where are the murders?!"

Rogue pointed at Gajeel, in utter shock and grievance. He covered half his face with his hand, Sting's death and Natsu's conviction finally hitting him like a spear.

The Dragneel and Lockser houses poured into the center. Igneel ran to Rogue, and stared in horror at the crime scene. King Makarov arrived fuming in pure anger. "Where are the men who started this fight?!"

"Your majesty, I can tell you everything that had happened. Gajeel killed your relative, Sting, and then Natsu killed him." Rogue stopped his voice from breaking.

"Gajeel was my nephew! My nephew is dead! King Makarov, the price to pay for this calamity is the life of a Dragneel!" Ultear yelled.

There was a wave of protest from the Dragneel's. King Makarov quickly silenced all of them. "Rogue, who started this fight?"

"Gajeel came and started harassing Sting and Natsu. Natsu tried to reason with him, and told him how silly the argument was. He also mentioned how you did not approve of the fight. Gajeel did not reason, and wouldn't listen to anyone. He put Sting on the edge and the two fought. Natsu t-tried to break them up, but Gajeel struck Sting from under Natsu's arm. Then he ran away in cowardice." Rogue sniffled a little. "He came back to fight Natsu, and Natsu couldn't hold it in. They started fighting and before I could even react, Gajeel was killed. Natsu ran away when he died, I swear on my life King, I'm telling the truth!" Tears finally poured down his face. The pain was too much for him to keep in.

"He's a Dragneel! He's only loyal to them and he's making up these lies!" Ultear was held back by Jellal. "I demand justice! King you are the man who can give me justice. Natsu killed Gajeel. Natsu must not live!"

There was uproar between the two families until King Makarov shut them up again.

"Natsu killed Gajeel. Gajeel killed Sting. Whose life should pay the price for Sting's life?"

"Not Natsu, King." Igneel spoke. "He was Sting's friend. He did the duty of the law and took Gajeel's life-"

"And for that crime, Natsu is hereby banished from Magnolia!" Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs. "That is the price to pay for his sin! Do not come to me again because next time I will show _no mercy_! Go and tell him of his punishment! If he is seen after then he will be killed without warning! Take the bodies away." His face was red from how much he was yelling. "Shame on the Dragneel's. Shame on the Lockser's. You have all disappointed your King." The entire royal force left and the townspeople only stared at the two families.

* * *

Juvia danced around in her room, jumping and twirling around. "Juvia is so excited for tonight! She will spend another amorous night with her beloved Natsu-sama!" She sighed out holding her hairbrush close to her heart. "Natsu is nothing but perfection in Juvia's eyes!" She turned around to see Lucy walk in; she had no emotion on her face and sat on Juvia's bed. "Lucy! Isn't today a wonderful today?"

Lucy wailed out and cried into her palms. Juvia instinctively ran to Lucy's side, sitting on her knees in front of her. "Today is an awful day! A terrible day! Gajeel is dead! I can't believe he'd do such a thing. Natsu _killed _Gajeel. Gajeel _killed_ Sting. Two of my dear friends lying dead on the street."

Juvia stared at her in horror, tears already forming in her eyes. "You're a liar! Natsu-sama would never do anything like that!"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Lucy sobbed. "I saw all the blood, Gajeel lying headless on the ground. Sting had a hole in his side. I nearly fainted when I saw the damage!"

Juvia stood up and walked to the center of her room. "Juvia's heart is breaking. Where is Natsu?" She looked at Lucy desperate for answers.

"He was banished. I don't know where he went."

"Bullshit! All of this is a big pile of shit! Juvia has never felt so deceived, so b-betrayed. How could such evil lie in such a pure man? How come Juvia never saw this before? Natsu is a devil disguised as an angel! He is a wolf in sheep's skin! Juvia has been led on. Juvia has been blinded for her love, is everything a lie? Has Juvia's life been a lie this whole time?"

"There is no honesty in men, all cheat and lie and leave their wives in grievance." Lucy wiped her face with a handkerchief. "Give me some alcohol Juvia. Cursed be Natsu! Let him die a million deaths by sword!"

"How dare you say such a thing? You should be cursed for spewing such evil about Juvia's beloved. Juvia was such a beast to be angry at him." She paced back and forth.

"You're saying good things about him now; he killed your cousin for God's sake!"

"What is Juvia supposed to say about the man she loves so much? Juvia's poor husband… If he were to die Juvia would cry harder for him than for Gajeel. Instead of crying J-Juvia will smile because Natsu is still alive!" She looked more insane than anything as she mustered a smile while crying. "This is the punishment four our cursed love! Juvia wants to forget that Gajeel is dead and that Natsu is banished. How will Natsu be the loving husband he vowed to be if he is banished? This is worse than Gajeel being killed twenty times! Lucy, where are Juvia's parents?"

"They are crying over Gajeel. Do you want me to bring you there?"

"No thank you, Lucy." Juvia stopped herself from breaking down again. "Juvia needs to see him one more time before she will go and pay her respects to Gajeel."

"Go to your bedroom," Lucy said. "I will go and find Natsu for you." She hugged Juvia tightly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

* * *

"A banishment!" Natsu cried out. "Fate has been so unkind to me, I've lost my best friend today, and I've killed my own cousin!" He cried out onto the floor.

"Have faith young one!" Friar Marvell was fed up with Natsu's constant bawling. "We have to talk about how you're going to get out of this mess."

"No!" Natsu glared at him with swollen red eyes. "If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't want to talk about anything. You would rather die than listen to any of your failures!" He continued bawling on the floor.

Friar Marvell jumped out of his skin as the door rattled with hard knocks. "Hide boy!" Natsu ignored him and continued crying. "Go hide in my study or else they'll arrest you!" The knocking got harder. "Who's at the door? Why do you knock so hard? What do you want?" Friar Marvell neared the door.

"I come with a message from Lady Juvia." Lucy whisper-yelled from the other side. "It's for Natsu." Friar Marvell quickly opened the door and allowed Lucy to enter. She gave a crestfallen look at Natsu's pitiful sight. She hurried over to him. "You look just as bad as Juvia."

Natsu stopped crying and sat up recognizing Lucy's voice. "Juvia! How is she?" He grabbed Lucy's hands in his own. "Does she hate me?"

"She only cries and mutters. I can't understand any of her words." Lucy said shakily.

"What have I done?" Natsu threw his hands in the air. "I've brought pain and misery to my loving wife."

"You need to face your punishment like a man." Lucy said.

"There is no good world beyond Magnolia's walls! There's no Juvia beyond them!" Natsu yelled.

"Calm down boy." Friar Marvell said.

"I'd rather die than be apart from her!" Lucy shrieked as Natsu grabbed a knife from Friar Marvell's basket and tried to impale himself.

Friar Marvell tackled Natsu and wrestled him away from the knife. He smacked Natsu and left a handprint, erupting into rage. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands and cried silently at the two males' violent behavior. "You insolent man! No. You cry and scream like a little girl, what are you? A woman or a man? Are you going to be seen by your wife, or by your wife's lady like a screaming child? Or like an honorable man who's willing to take up his punishments? You are a fool. A nitwit! A moron!" He grabbed Natsu's collar and shook him vigorously. "You are an ungrateful buffoon; do you not see the pack of blessings that have been shoved up your rear end?! You are still in Magnolia; you still have your wife! Live on for Juvia's sake. Go and comfort your wife while you still have the chance!" His eyes bore into Natsu's reflecting the very dragon coming out from him. "Lucy take him to his wife, and make sure everyone is in their rooms." Friar Marvell commanded.

"Natsu, let's go." Lucy pulled the shaken man away from the Friar.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I immediately came when I heard the news." Gray said. "How is Juvia holding together?"

"She is broken, like all the Lockser's." Jellal responded. "Gray, you are the only hope of this family to make our daughter happy again. You have my blessing to marry my daughter."

"Sir, I am honored." Gray bowed down. "I am undeserving of her kind hand, but I will do my best to keep her happy until we are old."

"I'm sure you will, my son." Jellal shook hands with him. "Go on your way and consol the King; I'm sure you must be upset at Sting's death."

"Yes sir." Once Gray was out of earshot, a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Good riddance to that blonde bimbo. If only uncle was smart enough to get rid of the flame brain too."

* * *

Juvia lifted her head up as she heard her front door opening. "Lucy?"

"Madam, I've brought your husband." Lucy shoved Natsu through the door. "Take care of her for me." She whispered to him while closing the door.

"Natsu!" He ran towards her and they hugged. Juvia immediately kissed his face running her hands through his hair and throwing her body onto him.

"Juvia…" Natsu cradled her in his arms. "Juvia I'm so sorry. I've sinned against you; I've stained my hands with blood from my own kin. Forgive me please Juvia; I'm a lowly worm to you."

"We're so unlucky." Juvia threw her arms around his neck and laid kisses down his neck to his ear. "Juvia wants to forgive Natsu, and Juvia will in time. But how could you do this to Juvia? How could Gajeel do this to her too? Juvia doesn't know what is right anymore."

Natsu flipped them over, his hands propping him up from crushing Juvia from underneath him. He planted gentle kisses on her neck and traveled lower. "I'm still the same Natsu you fell in love with. I'll show you."

**. . .**

Natsu woke up looking at his wife's sleeping face. She had one arm wrapped lazily around his torso while the other hand was keeping a blanket up from showing her bare skin. He gave a sad smile and carefully untangled their limbs from each other; he sat up on the bed and started to clothe himself again. He opened the doors to her balcony, letting all the light seep into the room. The sun was awakening behind the thick clouds and shedding soft lights on the foggy undergrowth. Natsu felt like fate was trying to make things easier for him. Juvia yawned and sat up, some pink brushing on her cheeks. Natsu had his eyes closed and smiled at the sun that was calling out to him. Juvia's heart sunk knowing very well that it was their last moment together. She got up and loosely put on a robe hanging on the bedpost and hugged Natsu from behind.

_Juvia will not cry. She will not cry until Natsu is gone. For now… She will enjoy this last moment with him._ "Will Juvia ever see you again?" Her tone was filled with anguish.

Natsu turned around and looked straight into her eyes. She saw a flicker of sorrow before he replaced it with the usual brightness that she loved so much. "I promise you we will meet again. I'm sure of it."

"What is Juvia has to marry Gray?" She searched in his eyes for something, anything that would comfort her.

"Go to Friar Marvell. I promise you he will help you." Natsu leaned down and kissed her. "I'm going to miss you Juvia…"

"Juvia is going to miss you too." She hugged him tightly and walked him out to the balcony.

The two had one last embrace before Natsu walked down the stairs and headed to the high wall. "Natsu-sama, wait." Juvia called out. Natsu stopped by a tree and looked at her.

"What is it Juvia?" He leaned against the tree.

"Juvia forgot, but Juvia just wants to remember Natsu just like how he is now. Standing handsome, tall, and proud by the oak tree and waiting for his wife." Juvia leaned her cheek on her hand and sighed out.

Natsu gave his signature smile. "We'll see each other soon. Tell Rogue that I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye…" He gave a heartbroken look. "And if you get the chance, comfort him please."

"Juvia will." She gave him a bleak look. "Juvia loves you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Juvia-chan." Natsu waved goodbye and put his hood up. He quickly jumped over the high wall and disappeared.

"What a woeful day." Juvia stuck her head in her arms and started crying. "Please be safe, love."

* * *

**Gahh I don't know how I did this. Please Review :)**


	7. VII

**Heh, this one came out shorter than I thought. Thanks for the love~! Enjoy**

* * *

The Dragneel household was complete mess for the next few days. Igneel began having a drinking problem, and spent the hours drowning himself in wine and crying over his son. Rogue was also heavily affected; instead of his patient self he turned into a more aggressive and impulsive man. All the servants were terribly afraid of him because he would yell at them for the smallest of reasons. Rogue walked into the dining room sensing all the servants tense up and look at him.

"Happy…" Rogue looked for the young blue-haired boy.

"Y-Yes, Rogue, sir?" He stood in front of him, standing tall and visibly nervous.

"Has Natsu sent any news?" The raven haired male slumped on the chair and rubbed his temples trying to contain his irritation.

"N-No sir." Happy looked like he was ready to soil his pants. "He didn't mention much, but all he wanted me to tell you was that he was sorry he didn't come and say goodbye to you."

Rogue's façade hardened drastically. "That's all that idiot has to say to me? After all the hardship and pain this family is going through?" He clenched his fists and looked like he was ready to kill Happy. "Tell that fool when you can that this family is a complete mess without him, and that we all miss him. I need to go and beat something up." Rogue knocked Happy over as he pushed past him. He entered Natsu's room like he was ready to burst; Rogue could feel the shadows cover his body and he fought hard against his negative thoughts. _Look at me. I'm turning into someone else. _Rogue collapsed on his knees in the center of the rug. _Sting you left us too early, you were that light in our day. You and Natsu were the biggest idiots together, but you both always managed to pull us together. I miss you guys. I love you guys._ Rogue held his face and couldn't stop the tears from falling down. His shoulders started to shake as he let out every little bit of pain that was suffocating him. _We're all falling apart without you two._

* * *

Things weren't going so easy in the Lockser household either. The days were always bleak and dreary, and constantly raining. Juvia walked in the hallways aimlessly, struggling to breathe because of how hard she was crying. She gasped out, choking for air and thunder rolled out in the distance. Ultear watched her daughter from a distance, thinking that she was grieving heavily over Gajeel's death. She decided to go to Jellal who was in his study looking aimlessly into the fire before him. "My lord, our daughter has not stopped crying since Monday. I believe it's time that we alert her of Noble Gray's plans." Jellal only nodded and waved her off, not really interested in what she had to say. Ultear rolled her eyes and looked for Lucy. She found the blonde picking up some napkins that were littering the ground. "Lucy-san. I have to ask you a favor."

She looked up at her. "How may I help you Madam?"

"I need to speak to Juvia, could you go and fetch her for me please?" Ultear asked. Lucy only nodded and hurried off to get Juvia. It didn't take long until Lucy brought in Juvia, who was crying once again. "My dear daughter, why do you cry so much?"

Juvia tried hard to keep it together. "Juvia's heart cannot accept the fact that he's gone." She made a little noise before she managed to stop crying.

"You're not crying because he's gone, I bet. You're crying because the villain who has killed him is still alive." Ultear's face darkened. "That damn Natsu got away with murder."

_Natsu-sama is far from a villain. _"Oh God has forgiven him, and Juvia forgives him too with all her heart. But no one could've hurt Juvia the way he did."

"It's because he's still alive that we're suffering so much!" Ultear disregarded Juvia. "I will send a man to Hargeon, where that coward probably resides, and he will poison his drink so that Gajeel could be avenged!"

"Juvia could never be satisfied with Natsu until she sees him dead." She had a double meaning to her words that only Lucy managed to understand. "Dead is how Juvia's heart feels when she thinks about Gajeel. Dear mother, if you do manage to find someone to poison him, Juvia wants to mix the poison herself so that Natsu c-could die by her hands."

"And soon enough daughter you will have that closure." Ultear grabbed Juvia's hands. "I have great news to end your days of sadness. You have a wise father; he has arranged a sudden day of joy that I bet you did not expect."

"What is it?" Juvia looked at her mother in anticipation.

"In two days at St. Fiore's church, Gray will make you there a happy bride." Ultear smiled widely expecting Juvia to jump in joy.

She wasn't ready for Juvia to rip her hands away and step back. She wasn't prepared for Juvia's loud voice either. "No! Juvia swears by St. Fiore's church and by Saint Fiore too! Gray will _not_ make Juvia a joyful bride." Juvia screamed at her with all the hatred she could. Ultear moved back in shock. "You knew Juvia didn't love Gray from the start. Tell Jellal that Juvia refuses to marry Gray, she'd rather _die_ than marry him." Tears started to fall once again from her face.

"Tell him that yourself. He's coming soon." Ultear started to cry and ran out of the room. Lucy rushed to Juvia and hugged her protectively. Ultear happened to run straight into Jellal.

"Why do I still hear Juvia crying?" Jellal asked. "And why are you crying? Didn't you tell her the happy news?"

Ultear glared weakly at him. "She won't do it. She spat it back right into my face after I told her. She gives you thanks but refuses." Ultear told Jellal what Juvia said to her, and he only looked at his wife in shock.

"I don't understand, how could this be? She refuses?" Jellal started shaking from his rage. "Does she not realize what a blessing was given to her? Unworthy she is of having Gray! That ungrateful fiend! Wife, let me see her!" He slammed the door open.

"Oh father! Do not make Juvia marry Gray! She is not ready and will be unhappy if she is rushed into this marriage!" Juvia begged on her knees but Jellal kicked her to the side. Juvia screamed out in more shock than pain.

"Stop it!" Ultear tried to contain her raging husband.

"You're a spoiled little girl, a wicked monster, a disappointment to this family!" Jellal angrily advanced over Juvia who was crying uncontrollably. "You've dishonored me, you better be ready to marry Gray in two days or else I'll drag you there myself! You're a disgusting piece of garbage. You are unappreciative good for nothing freak!" He lifted his hand ready to strike her, but Ultear grabbed his arm in defense.

"Stop, stop it! Are you mad?!" Jellal shoved her aside, and Ultear crashed into Juvia's nightstand, knocking over everything on the table.

"Please father, listen!" Juvia begged again.

Jellal cut her off before she said another word. "Forget about you, you worthless girl! You disobedient wretch! Go to church in two days or never look me in the eye again. Don't acknowledge me or call me father. I feel like beating you. Wife, we thanked God for the blessing of our one daughter, but know I see this is one too many daughters. We were cursed when we had her!" He raised his hand again but Lucy got in the way this time.

"God in heaven bless her! My lord, you are wrong to talk to her like that." Lucy didn't even flinch. Juvia hid behind Lucy's dress skirt looking at Jellal with watery eyes.

"You mumbling fool! You are irrelevant in this argument! Know your place you whore or else I'll cast you aside." Jellal roared.

"You're getting to angry! Calm down!" Ultear cried out.

"Goddamit! It pisses me off. Every minute, every second, my top priority was to find her a loving husband. Now I've found a man from a noble family full of good qualities, the man of every girl's dreams! But this wretched whimpering fool disapproves of my offering and tells me she's too young to get married? She can't fall in love with him? Please excuse me? I'll excuse you." Jellal waved his finger like a madman. "I'll excuse you. Eat wherever you want but you can no longer live under my roof. In two days if you are not saying your vows you can beg, _starve_, **die** in the streets! I swear on my soul I will never take you back or do anything for you. Die in shame you brat." Jellal stormed off yelling loudly and knocking over their china.

Juvia sniffled out and watched Ultear leave. "Oh please loving mother! Help Juvia, do not cast her away!" She grabbed the skirt of her dress pleadingly.

"Don't talk to me." Ultear didn't look at her. "I can't help you; do as you please because I'm done worrying about you." Ultear batted Juvia off and scurried away.

Juvia sat sobbing all over again. "Oh Lucy!" She ran with open arms to her. "Lucy! Please do you have any words of comfort? Is there any hope at all?!"

Lucy grabbed either sides of Juvia's head. "Have faith child. Here it is: Natsu is banished, and it's likely he will never return to you. He is of no use to you." Juvia looked up at Lucy wondering what she was going to say next. "I believe it's best you marry Noble Gray." Juvia sat back looking at her in betrayal. Lucy stood up and walked to the room picking up her things that Ultear knocked over. "Natsu is a worn old rag compared to Gray! You'd be happier in your second marriage, because it will be better than your first. Even if it's not better, your first marriage is over." Lucy cracked a half-hearted smile.

Juvia looked at her hands, her hair covering her facial expression. "Are you speaking from your heart?"

"From my heart and my soul. If not, curse them both." Lucy did a silent prayer.

"Amen." Juvia looked at Lucy, expressionless.

"What?"

Juvia stood up trying to contain the betrayal she felt. "Well, you have given Juvia great comfort. Go and tell mother that Juvia has gone to confession. Juvia has upset her father, so she's going to Friar Marvell's cell to confess and be forgiven."

"Okay Juvia-chan." Lucy walked out, already feeling bad about the things she said.

Once Lucy was out of earshot, Juvia let her bitter expression come on. "That dammed lady! That most wicked fiend! Is it a worse sin for her to want Juvia to break her vows, or for her to say such horrible things about Natsu after she praised him so many times before? From now on, Juvia will never tell you what she feels in her heart. Juvia is going to the Friar to find out his solution, just like Natsu-sama told her to do." She reached for her long coat and walked out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. VIII

**spread the NaVia love~!**

* * *

"Yes in two days; I know it's sudden. But Lord Jellal wishes it to be that soon." Gray exited Friar Marvell's study smiling broadly. "She weeps every day, every night. Her family is very worried about her well-being; I am worried as well. I only want the best for my lady."

"Yes, I understand. This is so soon, Juvia will not have any time to properly mourn for her loss; it could end deadlier if she's rushed into a marriage. Have you even courted her?" Friar Marvell's eyes clouded over with worry. _Lord forgive me…_

"Yes, in fact I have various times. I think after the news she will open up to me in a kinder manner. It's only because of Gajeel's death she's been so distant lately, that will all change when I make her a happy bride." Gray moved his hair out his face. "I can already see our future together."

Friar Marvell only gave the dazed man a concerned look. "S-Speaking of the young lady, here she comes!" The blue haired girl hastily made her way to the Friar, not even noticing Gray being there.

Gray grinned brightly and held his arms out for her; only then Juvia stopped in her tracks and gave him a weary look. "Milady and my wife! I'm so happy to see you here. You look beautiful."

Juvia only gave him a sassy look. "That may be the case, sir. _After_ Juvia is married." She coldly stated.

"That, 'might', must be the case then." Gray said. "In two days we will be married soon."

Juvia stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "What must be, will be."

"Wise words, my lovely lady. Wise words that speak the truth." Friar Marvell nodded his head in agreement.

"I love how you're so eloquent." Gray took her hands in his. "Have you come for confession?"

"Why else would Juvia be here?" She scoffed bitterly.

"Okay then; don't deny to this father that you love me." Gray gave a sly smirk.

"Juvia will confess to you that she loves this Friar." She glowered.

"I'm sure you'll also confess to him that you love me." His voice came out smoothly, but Juvia was having none of it.

"If that were the case, then it would mean more if Juvia says it behind your back than to your _face_." She scorned.

Gray was looked over her sharp exterior and thought it was because she was so hurt. _The poor thing hasn't let it out to anyone at all…_ He touched her cheek noticing the tear lines that left their marks on her face. "You've cried many tears before coming, haven't you?"

Juvia looked away, stepping back. "Those tears didn't do much to Juvia's face because her face already looked bad before she started crying."

Gray pouted, and if Juvia wasn't so focused on her mission she would've noted that he looked… cute. "Do not scorn your face like that. It's beautiful regardless of what it's seen. Your face is mine, and you have slandered it." He reached to touch her cheek again.

"Juvia's face does not belong to anyone. _Especially_ not you." She pushed his hands away and turned to Friar Marvell. "Do you have time now? Or should Juvia come during evening mass?" Her eyes pleaded to him.

"I have time now. Excuse me, Noble Gray, but we have to do a private session." Friar Marvell grabbed Juvia's hands.

"God forbid that I prevent such a sacred devotion!" Gray said. "Juvia, my love, I will wake you early on our wedding day. Until then, goodbye, and keep this-" He gently kissed her forehead making her gasp out. "Holy kiss until then. Adieu." He walked out.

Juvia broke apart as soon as he left. She ran into Friar Marvell's cell and immediately started weeping. "Oh shut the door and come cry with Juvia!" She cried. "This is a mess past hope, past cure, past help!" She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

"My sweet child, I know why you're crying." Friar Marvell patted her back. "This is a tricky problem to solve. Gray was here today to tell me about your wedding. By the looks of it… there's nothing that can delay it."

"Natsu-sama told Juvia to come here because you'd be able to help her. God joined Juvia's heart to Natsu's, and it was you who joined our hands." Her voice cracked, but she continued on. "Now Juvia's married self is being carried off to another? Juvia can not sin against God or against her devotion to Natsu-sama… Do not speak if what you say is of no help! Juvia will kill herself if there is no other solution." She lamented.

Friar Marvell bit his thumbs, thinking hard. He spotted his medicinal workstation, and a canny smile slipped onto his lips. He walked towards it, and Juvia only looked at him in interest. "Desperate times call for desperate measures…" He picked up a sage flower and examined it. "How far would you go to gain the solution?" He gave her a sly look.

"Oh tell Juvia to jump off any tower, and she'd do it in an instant! Make her walk to the slums and be beaten for it, or chain her up to a tree with wild bears. Hide Juvia in a tomb with a dead man if you must! Juvia will do anything as long as she doesn't betray Natsu." She covered her mouth, letting her eyes flash her torture.

Friar Marvell smiled. "Go home, be cheerful. Tell your father that you will marry Gray. Tomorrow night, you must make sure you are alone, do not let Lucy stay with you in your bedroom." He showed her a vial. "Take this when you are going to bed. This potion will wash over you like a deep sleep; your pulse will stop your skin will be cold, and you will stop breathing. You'd turn pale just like a dead mans'. Your body will be stiff like a corpse and you'd remain in this state for forty two hours. Then you'd wake up, just like from a pleasant slumber. When Gray comes to wake you up tomorrow, everyone will think that you're dead. As custom, you will be dressed in your best clothes and put in an open coffin to your family's tomb. While you're 'dead' I will send word to Natsu about our plan, and he'd come back and keep watch until you are awake. That night he will take you away to Hargeon Town, and this plan will free you from this shameful situation that you are in. Unless you change your mind that is." He eyed her.

Juvia held out her hand, craving the vial. "Give Juvia the vial. Give it, give it." She demanded.

"Be strong and prosperous in this decision." He gave her the vial and she quickly snatched it. "I will send someone quickly to look for Natsu." Juvia only nodded.

"Juvia's love for Natsu will give her strength, and strength will help her accomplish this plan." She hugged Friar Marvell. "Juvia is indebted to you, Friar Marvell."

Friar Marvell waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Now go."

Juvia said her goodbye and ran off.

* * *

Jellal was going around, speaking to all the servants and making sure all the preparations were going along smoothly. Lucy was following him and told him that Juvia went to confession.

"It might do her some good; that stubborn little brat." Jellal couldn't help but think how similar they were.

Lucy spotted Juvia walking in, and noticed the happy look she had on. _This takes so much weight off my shoulders_. "My lord, here comes the little lady."

Jellal looked up, and gave her a sharp look. Juvia immediately knelt down before him, looking at the ground and humbling herself to him. "Juvia went to confession where she learned that being disobedient to her father is a sin. Holy Father Marvell instructed for Juvia to fall on her knees and beg for your forgiveness." She looked up at him. "Please father, forgive me. From now on I will do whatever you say."

"Wonderful!" Jellal was ecstatic. "Someone, go and tell Gray that the wedding will commence tomorrow!" He exclaimed. "This is the way it should be… I need to see Gray. Someone tell Gray to come here! Juvia-chan, daddy will handle everything." He patted her head and she stood up. "Before God, the whole town owes Friar Marvell a great debt!"

"Lucy." Juvia turned to her. "Could you help Juvia pick out her jewelry and hair for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her away to her room.

Jellal was too lost in his thoughts to realize they were already gone.

Juvia and Lucy picked everything needed for the next day, and Lucy smiled brightly at her. "You will be the most beautiful bride there has ever been."

"Please leave Juvia alone tonight… Juvia needs to make a lot of prayers for the heavens to bless her, because Juvia's life is troubled and full of sin." She solemnly commented.

Ultear popped in before Lucy could answer. "Can I help you with anything, Juvia?"

"No thank you mother. Lucy helped Juvia choose everything. Now, could Juvia please be left alone? She is sure you all have your hands full preparing for this sudden wedding." Juvia's voice was hard.

"You are right. Well, goodnight my fair daughter. Rest up for your big day tomorrow!" Ultear kissed her forehead and walked out, dragging Lucy away with her.

"Yes… Goodnight… Only God knows when we'll meet again." Juvia took out the vial from her pocket and looked at it. "Juvia is a little scared, but she knows she must be brave if she wants to see Natsu again. But… What if the potion doesn't work? What if Friar Marvell is trying to poison Juvia? Or what if Juvia wakes up before Natsu comes for her?" She gripped the flask. "No… Juvia will do it. She will do it for Natsu." Juvia drank every last drop. She suddenly felt light headed and darkness lulling her away. She dropped on her bed, stone cold.

* * *

**:) Thanks!**


	9. IX

**Thank you for all the love! This is a long chapter :)**

* * *

Friar Marvell had just finished explaining the whole Natsu situation to Happy, and he gave him the letter of his plans to send to Natsu. "Take this to Hargeon where Natsu is residing. Do not tell a single soul of what I just told you."

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted and left. He was walking down the streets until he felt a figure looming over him. Happy quickened his pace, immediately sensing the person near him dangerously. "C-Can I help you with something?" Happy was ready to turn around and confront the person, until he felt a sharp pain on his head, and blacked out.

* * *

The Lockser household was crazy with activity. Juvia's wedding was today, and Lucy noticed that Juvia was running late. _I'll go and wake her up._ Lucy started singing as she made her way up the stairs. "Juvia-chan! You silly girl, what are you doing asleep?" She entered Juvia's room and walked over to her bed. "You fell asleep in the strangest position." Lucy shook her. "Juvia-chan it's your big day today, wake up!" She said in a melodious voice. "Juvia-chan. Juvia. Juvia?" She had a bugging feeling crawl its way up her spine. "Juvia! Juvia, oh no!"

Lucy screamed. She screamed louder than she ever had in her life. "My lord! My lady! She's dead, oh God, she's DEAD!" Lucy jumped up and down and ran out. "She's dead, she's dead!" Lucy's throat burned from how loud she hollered.

Jellal and Ultear scrambled into the room. "Juvia!" Jellal ran over to Juvia and lifted her cold hand. "No. This can't be."

"My baby." Ultear's eyes welled up tears and she grabbed Jellal's hand. "Jellal…" It didn't help that Lucy was sobbing uncontrollably at the foot of the bed, repeating 'she's dead' like a broken record. Ultear couldn't handle it and buried herself into his chest, wailing out in despair.

Jellal didn't know what shocked him most, the fact that his wife was touching him or that his daughter was dead. He put his arms around Ultear and cried out. "This was supposed to be a joyous day… The wedding preparations will be changed to funeral preparations." Jellal couldn't stop the stream from falling out of his eyes.

They all went to Friar Marvell, and told him of the news. He, of course, was already expecting the family to arrive. "You all need to stop crying, Juvia is in a better place now. Heaven will take care of her now. The heaven you, Jellal, created was for her to marry a wealthy family, and climb up the social ladder. And now you cry, even though she has risen above the clouds and in heaven itself? It's because of your 'love' that your child is there. Stop crying and put your roses on this beautiful corpse. As tradition, carry her to the tomb in her best clothes. It's natural for us to shed tears for her, but the truth is, we should be happy for her. Now all of you leave and I will prepare the choir." He shooed them out. A looming feeling washed over him, but he ignored it.

* * *

Natsu walked along the port, smiling widely. "I chose the perfect town to stay in." He sighed out joyously as the wind carried the salty scent of the sea. "It reminds me so much of her… and it's close to Magnolia." He bit into the biscuit he was holding. "I feel like the world is finally turning the other cheek."

Two fishermen were loading up lobsters and making small talk; Natsu couldn't help but to overhear what they were talking about. "Sae whaur ye takin' aw ay thes seafuid?" Natsu internally laughed at their heavy Scottish accents.

"Ah hae tae gie thes order ay lobsters tae Magnolia as suin as possible." The other replied. Natsu stopped and listened hearing his hometowns name. "Some lassie frae a noble fowk apparently killed 'erself oan 'er weddin' day."

_Could it be…? Are they talking about…?_ Natsu started dreading that it was Juvia. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He approached them. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. If I may ask, who exactly is the girl who killed herself?"

"Er nam is Juvia Lockser." The man casually responded.

"Thank you." They were intimidated at the sudden change of his demeanor. Natsu clenched his fists, and had a sour look on his face. He walked away aimlessly, lost in his thoughts. _I need to go back to Magnolia. This could all be a hoax, some rumor. I have to see if she's okay. Maybe she's not dead and just faking it so she doesn't have to marry Gray. _He quickly returned to his townhouse and stared at the red cloak in front of him. "Juvia… I'm coming for you."

* * *

Juvia's funeral took place in the morning; the area was damp from the previous night, and soft dew fell down from their leaves. The sky was dark and somber. Thick gray clouds hung overhead, the air was heavy and humid, people were staring in shock and others were crying. Rogue was sitting vigil at her public memorial service; he was only staring at Juvia's lifeless body, decorated heavily with jewels, flowers, and fine silks, and listening to Friar Marvell's public speech. Everything was suffocating him and he looked up at the sky.

"Juvia was too perfect to be on this Earth. Nothing good can ever stay in life." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Juvia-chan… Tell Sting-kun I said hi… And watch over Natsu closely for me, please?"

Friar Marvell ended with a long prayer and motioned for the men to put Juvia into the tomb. Ultear was sobbing the loudest and Jellal cried silently. Rogue instantly knew who was missing from the picture. He couldn't take the lack of air and moved away from the crowd onto the street. It didn't take him long until he spotted the blonde sitting on a bench overlooking a small river (**A/N: Think Venice, Italy)**.

"Juvia… My Juvia-chan." Lucy breathed in heavily and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "

Rogue couldn't bear seeing her so broken and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lucy-san…"

"R-Rogue!" Lucy whipped around in shock, shaken out from her thoughts. "I-I didn't hear you coming!"

Rogue couldn't help but let out a sad smile. "May I sit here?" Lucy scooted over and Rogue sat beside her, sighing heavily. There was a comfortable silence that covered them for a moment. "I saw the service. I couldn't believe the rumors until I saw it for myself." He only eyed her cautiously.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either." Lucy sucked in her breath, trying to stop the tears. "I don't know what happened…"

"Do you remember the first day we met each other?" Rogue put his arm on the bench and around Lucy casually. She nodded and he continued. "Sting was really excited to meet the two of you; he couldn't sit still for the whole way and made sure everything was extra special for the occasion." Lucy laughed out slightly. "What do you remember from that day?"

Lucy leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. "I remember seeing Natsu and Juvia on the hill; the sun was angled just right and hit them perfectly. That was when I realized that they really were meant to be." She laughed out. "I remember Sting's smile when he said he'd protect Juvia just like he'd protect Natsu and how the three of us were just watching them… B-But..."

"Things went downhill when that idiot died…" Rogue only stared at a man riding by in a gondola. "Despite the fact that he was a dumbass, he always managed to keep the light shining bright in all of us."

Lucy finally rested her head on his shoulder and started sniffling. Rogue wrapped his arms around her letting her cry in his chest. He rubbed her back in a comforting manner until she finally calmed down and snuggled in his chest. "I-If Natsu finds out about Juvia's death… Do you think he'd come back?"

Rogue didn't even have to think to know the answer. "Most definitely."

Lucy lifted her chocolate orbs to look into his red ones. "Then we should keep an eye out for him, if he does come that is. Who knows what kind of trouble he'd get himself into?"

…

The day went by and Lucy and Rogue spent every second together, giving each other the comfort they needed from loosing their loved ones. They returned to the same bench and sat down, talking once again.

Natsu arrived during the night, he was walking at a slower than normal pace, and stared at all the stores and places that he once visited with Juvia. Everywhere he looked; there was some sort of memory of her, whether it was her walking, smiling, laughing, and even talking to him. _We had a goodtime together didn't we?_ Natsu couldn't bring himself to smile, and continued on. He reached the Lockser mansion and climbed up the familiar orchard wall. He sat at the top; reminiscing on how untouched everything looked; like it was just yesterday he climbed the wall to see his wife. Natsu wiped away a tear that fell from his eyes and looked up at the moon. "Juvia, I will be by your side forever, I swear on my life."

* * *

Friar Marvell grabbed his lantern hanging on the wall and headed to the door. "I'm running late, Natsu must be waiting for me at the tomb." He put his hand over the doorknob and expected it to open.

_Locked._

Friar Marvell's eyes widened in horror and he started banging on the door. "Help! Let me out! Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" _No, no, no! This can't be happening!_

* * *

Natsu was walking back down the street when he spotted Lucy and Rogue on the bench. He froze, not expecting to see the two at all.

Rogue stopped in the middle of his sentence, sensing a familiar presence and scent. "Natsu?" He stood up and turned around only to see a hooded person. "Is that you?" Natsu caught sight of the tear that fell down his face.

Lucy turned around to look at the two; she recognized the sharp canines from Natsu's mouth and she suddenly welled up in tears, gripping Rogue's cape nervously.

Natsu put down his hood and gave Rogue a sad look, but kept his signature smile. "Hey Rogue… I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, I was with Juvia before my banishment."

Rogue wanted to step forward, but Lucy's grasp on his cape restrained him from moving far. "D-Don't worry about it. I didn't mind, but it's a nice surprise to see you." Lucy slowly got up and stood next to Rogue.

"How've you been, Lucy-chan?" Natsu scratched the back of his head. She only gave a weak smile in response. Natsu may have been dense, but he could definitely tell that the two were grieving heavily. "How's Juvia?" His heart snapped at Lucy's reaction and all the questions in his head were all answered the moment she burst out crying and fell to his feet. Natsu only looked down at her with a grim face.

"The day before Juvia's engagement to Gray, she asked me what she should do… E-Everyone wanted her to marry Gray, and Jellal t-t-threatened to dis-disown her if s-she didn't listen to him," Lucy was a blabbering mess. "I-I'm so sorry Natsu-san. I betrayed our friendship, I-I told her to marry Gray. I-I-I didn't want to see her dying on the streets! Forgive me Natsu, I beg, please _forgive me_! I didn't want _this _to happen! If I could trade places with Juvia I'd do it within a heartbeat. N-Natsu-san forgive me please. I didn't want you to find out like _this_. It's _my_ fault Juvia is dead." Lucy cried for the millionth time that day, and this time she actually felt her heart breaking.

Natsu knelt down and put his hand on her head. Lucy looked at him in shock. He gave her a wide toothy grin. "You had every right to tell Juvia to leave with Gray. I'm not mad at you at all. I promise Lucy-chan." He enveloped her into a warm hug; Lucy let out a shaky breath. "Now. Did Juvia mention anything about Friar Marvell?"

"J-Juvia only went to confession." Lucy answered.

He looked at Rogue seriously. "Did she say anything to you?"

"No. I only saw Juvia being taken to the tomb." Rogue replied.

Natsu smiled. "I see… Well I must be on my way then. Rogue and Lucy… Take care. I know you've had so much hardship. But this is goodbye. I love you two more than you'll ever know. But I can't be here." He embraced the two of them and squeezed them tightly. He gave a confused Rogue a letter. "Keep it until it's the time to shed light on what happened." Natsu turned around and waved goodbye while walking away. "Where's that cobra when you need him?"

Rogue and Lucy were dumbfounded at Natsu's little speech. Rogue only stared at the letter that was given to him, and internally wondered what it was.

Natsu knocked harshly on the door, and a man opened it. "Who's knocking so loud? Oh. It's just you. I could hear you walking here a mile away. You know you're a fugitive right?"

"I don't have time for your sass, Erik." Natsu glared at him. "I need a poison that will be able to kill someone like me."

"Of course, you only visit your cousin because you need something. Don't tell me this is your revenge plot; are you trying to kill the King?" Cobra raised his eyebrow.

"No!" Natsu stomped ferociously. "Just give me something, I have the money and I'll pay you."

"I can hear your heartbeat. You're serious about something…" Cobra gave him a suspicious look, until he gave Natsu a flask. "Not even someone with the strength of 20 men can survive this poison. Now pay up." Natsu handed him the money. "Don't do anything stupid with it."

"I won't." _I'm going to do something absolutely stupid with this._ Natsu walked away.

Something seemed to click in Rogue's mind and everything suddenly made sense. The gears started turning as he added up Natsu's suspicious behavior. "Lucy." He whirled around scaring the life out of her. "Natsu's not talking about his banishment. I think he's going to see Juvia and kill himself."

"What?!" Lucy covered her mouth in dread. "We have to go and stop him!"

* * *

Natsu entered the tomb easily and easily found Juvia's death bed. Juvia was lying on a stone slab, decorated and dressed finely in silk and jewels. Candles surrounded her entire bedside illuminating the room enough for Natsu to see. He approached her slowly, and touched her hand like it was made of porcelain. He carefully removed the linen covering her face. "My beautiful Juvia… My love… My wife… Death has taken you away from me, but it has not yet ruined your beauty." He stood fully next to her, holding her hand tightly. "There is still red on you lips and in your cheeks; death hasn't turned them pale." He began to cry. "Ah, dear Juvia-chan, why are you still so beautiful!? Why was our love so cursed from the very beginning? This should've been me lying in this tomb, not you. Were the sorrows too much for you to bear that you rushed to death before everyone? I thought they were lying. I thought it was all just a lie when they said you were dead. But now I see it. I see it with my own eyes. You're gone. All gone." His voice cracked and his tears fell onto her skin. "I'm so sorry Juvia, I'm sorry I failed in our marriage. I love you and I miss you, Juvia please, please don't leave me! Don't leave me by myself." He buried his face in her chest and cried out. "I never wanted anything to end; I wanted to be happy with you forever." He kissed her lips, but ended up smothering her lips and covering her face with kisses. "I love you. I promise, nothing in the new life will ever separate us like this again." He stepped away, tears rolling down steadily down his face, he took out the little bottle and lifted it up. "Here's to our love." He drank the poison, not leaving a single drop. Natsu cowered forward, feeling the poison pump through his veins. "Damn that cobra! I will die a slow death now."

"Yes, yes you will." Natsu whirled around and stood in front of Juvia's body defensively, glaring at his offender. "You stole everything from me, and now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

"What do you want, Gray?" Natsu growled.

"I want to go to sleep tonight knowing that you're buried 20 feet under." He smirked. "This is your fault, you were the reason Juvia died."

Juvia was slowly coming into consciousness, and squirmed slightly. Lucy and Rogue were around the corner panting heavily.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open and she instinctively grabbed Natsu's hands making him scream out. Gray started in shock as Juvia began speaking. "Natsu-sama? Natsu is that you?" He stood frozen, staring at his wife coming back from the dead… literally. She sat up and smiled widely at him. "Natsu-sama! You came for Juvia."

"Juvia!" Natsu hugged her, falling down and burying his face in her chest. His heart thudded against his chest. "Juvia, I thought you were dead!" Juvia wasn't too sure about what was going on with him, but she ran her fingers through his pink locks. "I thought you were dead." He repeated, rubbing his face in her bosom. "I was so scared. I was so scared; I thought I lost you forever."

"Juvia is very alive." Juvia smiled softly. She looked up and locked eyes with Gray and her mind went blank. "Natsu-sama… What's going on?" She grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her.

Natsu looked up at her, still in shock. "I caught word in Hargeon that you killed yourself on your wedding day. I came here to make sure it wasn't all a lie." He shakily touched her cheek, in disbelief.

Juvia covered his hand with hers. "Friar Marvell was going to send a letter to you."

The two were cut from their moment as Gray began to laugh loudly. "I knew it! I found out the truth when I came to speak to Friar Marvell." He laughed. "I heard Friar Marvell explain it all to Happy, so when he went to alert Natsu, I knocked the boy out and read the leader. I know of this betrayal. I knew that Natsu would come to get you Juvia, so I planned all along to trap him and kill him for taking you away from me."

"You're mad!" Juvia screamed out.

"Yes I'm mad! And it's _your _fault. I went mad spending all this time trying to make you love me when you fell in love with my greatest hate! You're both scum." He concentrated his magical power at the two. "You can die along with my heart."

Natsu's sharp hearing heard the yelling coming from outside the door; Rogue and Lucy burst through the door. Time slowed down, Gray shot his beam straight at the two, Lucy crashed into Gray, and the two only saw the blinding white light.

"Lucy!"


	10. X

**Last Chapter! **

* * *

Natsu tackled Juvia just in time as the beam sent the death bed crashing into pieces. Natsu let out a pained yell and fell on Juvia. "Natsu-sama!" Juvia screamed frantically, practically ignoring that he was crushing her. "Natsu-sama did he hit you?!" Natsu struggled to get up, but the pain was too much and he felt his body constrict eliciting another yell. Juvia held his face with both of her hands and tried to hold his shaking head up. "Please stay with Juvia. Natsu-sama!"

Lucy stared in horror at Natsu and Juvia, Rogue entered just in time to see Natsu scream out again. Gray only looked at the two, practically frozen. "J-Juvia. T-The poison." Natsu tried to get off her again, but he was paralyzed. Juvia managed to sit up and looked at him in horror.

"Natsu-sama." She wailed out.

"J-Juvia…" Natsu had a pained look on his face. "I love you okay?" He yelled out again, feeling a horrible pain shoot through his body.

"Natsu-sama you're scaring Juvia!" She rolled him to the side and sat over him. "Natsu-sama stay calm. Juvia will make sure you're safe. Juvia promises." She couldn't even cry because of how scared she was. "Juvia is here." She leaned down and kissed him hard.

"No!" Gray erupted. "No! I was supposed to kill you! You whore!" He kicked Lucy hard in the stomach, and she cowered over yelling out.

"Lucy!" Juvia didn't know who to pay attention to, her husband or the woman who raised her.

"I'll kill you all!" Ice spread across the floor of the area, Lucy was held down by the ice shackles that suddenly appeared.

"You've caused enough misery!" Rogue yelled. His shadows burst out and he took out his sword. "**Shadow Dragon's Slash**"

Gray countered his attack and the two engaged in a swordfight. Natsu screamed out once again, but this time it was different. The poison was eating away at him, Natsu broke out in cold sweat, and Juvia held him tightly. "Natsu-sama… Juvia loves you. She loves you so much she can't have a life without you." His head rested on her lap. "Please stay with Juvia." She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his lips; his entire face. There was a horrible feeling crawling its way up her spine.

Natsu started seeing double, then triple, then Juvia. That's all he saw, her worried face, and the tears that were cornering her eyes. He knew what was happening, and it wasn't pleasant at all. The poison was seeping away all his energy and numbing his senses. For that moment only, he zoned in on Juvia and ignored the clashing men and Lucy's screams. He focused all his energy in moving his hand, and grasped her hand shakily. His eyes bore into hers, and he gasped out his last words. "Thus with a kiss… I die…"

"**_Natsu_**."

His hand loosened its grip, before it slid out and hit the ground with a thud. Two tears exited his eyes and Juvia saw the fire behind his eyes, die out. Juvia went cold, she couldn't move, and she couldn't release her tears.

Rogue smelt it; he sensed it, the cold presence of death. He looked over at Lucy who was slowly being encased in ice, and his heart turned into iron. "**No. This battle you will not win.**" The sheer force of his sword shattered Gray's ice sword. Gray glared at him. Rogue concentrated hard, he summoned all of his strength and the shadows gathered around him. Gray looked around as the black silhouettes made their way to their master; Rogue leered at him, his red eyes piercing Gray's. "**Dragon Force Mode: Activated.**" A shadow went over to Lucy, and broke the ice that was holding her down. Lucy stood up rubbing her head until she saw Juvia.

Something inside of her set off seeing Juvia with so much pain in her eyes. Lucy stood up and went around behind Gray. Gray turned around and saw two blonde people standing before him. Lucy's hands glowed a yellow color and she summoned all her magical energy into the one spot.

It was like Lucy sent them into a whole new dimension. Everywhere Gray looked he saw stars and space. He looked up and saw Lucy's giant face giving him a stone-hard expression. Rogue and Sting were beside her, just as giant and both in Dragon Force. A whirlwind of magical power surrounded Gray and trapped him in, preventing him from using any of his magic.

"**This is for our loved ones that have fallen**." Rogue said bitterly.

"**Your punishment is worse than death itself**." Sting said harshly.

"**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… All The stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… With such a shine. Oh Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete… Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine!**" Lucy's eyes opened revealing the rune circle that encased her whole eye.

"**Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang**" The two Dragon slayers united together.

"**Urano Metria!**"

Gray didn't even stand a chance as the two super-charged spells hurled their way over to him, and disintegrated his body.

There was an explosion; Rogue and Lucy were transported back into their time only to see Juvia staring at them. Lucy stepped forward but collapsed, falling into Rogue's arms. Juvia looked back at her deceased husband.

"Poison," She said monotonously. "Poison has been the cause of his death. He drank it all, and left no friendly drop to help Juvia after." She caressed his cheeks, letting the tears fall.

"J-Juvia." Lucy was too exhausted to move, and Rogue was struggling to keep his own self conscious.

Juvia looked over his body again, focusing her eyes on the silver blade in his belt. "Then Juvia will be brief." She took the knife from his belt and set his head down on the ground. _Juvia is coming for Natsu… Even if Natsu-sama doesn't want her to._ "Lucy-chan… Juvia is sorry that she caused her so much pain… But she cannot live without Natsu."

"Juvia! No!" Lucy screamed and held her hand out to Juvia. "No, no!" Rogue couldn't react.

"Juvia's body will be this knife's sheath. Rust inside her body and let Juvia die." Lucy screamed out as Juvia impaled herself with the blade. She groaned out, the blood pouring over her hands and staining onto Natsu. She pushed it further, groaning out and putting her head on Natsu's chest. She draped over him, falling limp.

"Juvia!" Lucy cried. "N-Natsu!" She hugged Rogue and started sobbing hysterically into his chest. Reality slapped Rogue like a bitch, and he grasped Lucy, crying into her shoulder as well. "Rogue… T-They're gone!" Lucy couldn't hold the pain in her heart, and she gripped Rogue pulling him tighter.

"I-I can't… Believe it." Rogue cried.

They both cried… _hard_.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I looked up at the starlit sky of Magnolia; the heavens never seemed to look as bright as they did now, and the moon let its light illuminate every star in the cosmos. I knew things were never going to be easy, and tomorrow morning there would be a dark peace. Some will be pardoned, like Friar Marvell, Rogue, and I. Some will be punished, like Gray. Igneel and Jellal both agreed to end the feud after Rogue handed them the letter that Natsu wrote. I stared at the three lone graves on the hill by the oak tree, where I once saw all of them together. I looked back up at the sky, and couldn't help but see all the memories we shared etched into the stars. The moon turned orange when I exited that tomb with Rogue, it was like a sign to me, a sign that you guys were okay. The kingsmen were interrogating us for a while, and everything was cleared up with that letter. Thank you… Natsu. You brought joy to my Juvia and made her a happy wife. I'm glad you two can be together forever now. I smiled widely.

"Take care of her, Natsu-kun." A fresh breeze passed its way through my hair. "And watch over them both, Sting-kun." I blinked away the tears cornering my eyes.

"Lucy-chan. Are you coming?" I turned around to see Rogue waiting for me by a carriage.

I smiled again. "Yeah! I'm coming!" I ran down and grabbed Rogue's hand in my own. We smiled at each other and took one last look at the three gravestones. "Ready?"

Rogue grinned. "Ready."

We entered the carriage and stared out of the window as the gravestones slowly became more and more distant, a shooting star passed over that one area where we had the best memories together. Our carriage reached the end of the road, and the graves fully disappeared over the hill. Magnolia soon disappeared from sight as Rogue and I moved along.

"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Rogue stared out of the window. "Wherever the road leads us to." He reached for my hand, and our fingers intertwined.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

**_For never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juvia and her Natsu._**

* * *

**Yes Rogue and Lucy ended up being an item, in case I didn't make that clear. ****Thank you all so much for reading on, I worked hard for this story and I accomplished it! I may make an alternate ending for all the people who wanted a happy ending XD remember- SPREAD THE NAVIA !**


	11. X- Alternate Ending

**So this is the alternate "HAPPY ENDING!" for those who didn't want it to end in the first way. :) This starts up when Natsu is mourning over Juvia. Please enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Natsu held Juvia's limp head close to his chest; all his doubts, all his contradictions, all his hopes that she was still alive were swept away the instant he saw her lifeless body. "I never wanted anything to end like this." He kissed her forehead. "I promise in the new life, nothing will ever separate us."

"Such a noble speech." Natsu whirled around hearing someone clap. He stood over Juvia protectively, glaring holes into his offender.

"What do you want Gray?" Natsu growled.

"I want to go to sleep tonight knowing that you're buried 20 feet under." He smirked. "This is your fault, you were the reason Juvia died." Juvia was slowly coming into consciousness, and squirmed slightly. "She couldn't handle the pain of loosing everything in one day. This is your fault." Natsu kept a look of iron, but deep down he was struggling not to let himself be overwhelmed by the guilt.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open and she instinctively grabbed Natsu's hands making him scream out. Gray stared in shock as Juvia began speaking. "Natsu-sama? Natsu is that you?" He stood frozen, staring at his wife coming back from the dead… literally. She sat up and smiled widely at him. "Natsu-sama! You came for Juvia."

Natsu was at a loss for words. He held Juvia's hands in his own and touched her face, looking at her in shock, and trying to convince himself that he was not dreaming. "J-Juvia!" Natsu hugged her, falling down and burying his face in her chest. His heart thudded against his ribcage violently. "Juvia, I thought you were dead." He said quietly. There was too much going on in his head that he couldn't cry. Juvia wasn't too sure about what was going on with him, but she ran her fingers through his pink locks and smiled softly. "I thought you were dead." He repeated, rubbing his face in her bosom. "I was so scared. I was so scared; I thought I lost you forever."

"Juvia is very alive." Juvia replied. She looked up and locked eyes with Gray and her mind went blank. "Natsu-sama… What's going on?" She grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her.

Natsu looked up at her, still stunned that she was alive and breathing. "I caught word in Hargeon that you killed yourself on your wedding day. I came here to make sure it wasn't all a lie." He shakily touched her cheek, in disbelief.

Juvia covered his hand with hers. "Friar Marvell was going to send a letter to you."

"It never came to me." Natsu said. "That's why I had to come see for myself."

The two were cut from their moment as Gray began to laugh manically. "I knew it! I found out the truth when I came to speak to Friar Marvell." He laughed. "I heard Friar Marvell explain it all to Happy, so when he went to alert Natsu, I knocked the boy out and read the leader. I know of this betrayal. I knew that Natsu would come to get you Juvia, so I planned all along to trap him and kill him for taking you away from me."

Juvia glared holes at him. "You're mad."

"Yes I'm mad! And it's your fault. I went crazy spending all this time trying to make you love me when you fell in love with my greatest hate! You're both scum." He concentrated his magical power at the two. "You both can die along with my heart."

Natsu's sharp hearing heard the yelling coming from outside the door; Rogue and Lucy burst through. Time slowed down, Gray shot his beam straight at the two, Lucy crashed into Gray, and the two only saw the blinding white light.

"Juvia look out!" Natsu tackled his wife just in time as the beam disintegrated her stone death bed into smithereens. "You bastard! That almost killed us!"

"That's the point you dumbass." Gray snapped. "Why you little whore! I had them!" He grabbed Lucy by her hair making her scream out.

"Lucy!" Juvia shrieked.

Rogue burst in at the right moment. He stopping, panting heavily and then narrowed his eyes at Gray. "Get off her! **Shadow Dragon's Roar**." The concentrated amount of shadows blasted Gray backwards and straight into Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**." Natsu's fist collided straight into Gray's cheek.

"Dammit! **Ice Make: Shotgun**." He shot Natsu. He glared at the two. "**Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance**." The ice swords barreled towards Natsu and Rogue.

Rogue took out his shadow sword and cut shattered the swords coming straight at him. Natsu took out his own fire sword and smashed through the ice before colliding with Gray. Rogue quickly went towards Gray and attacked his open side, only for Gray to create a second sword and block him.

"Two Dragon slayers can't even take down a simpleton like me?" Gray smirked. He started to freeze the ground over and trapped Natsu and Rogue where they were.

Juvia grabbed Lucy and lifted her up. "Lucy, we have to help them!" She hurriedly said. "Do you have the keys?"

Lucy smiled and took out her keys. "It's been a while since I've used any of them. Ready Juvia-chan?"

"Ready." Juvia said determined to defeat Gray. "**Water Cyclone**" A giant torrent of water immediately swept away everyone in the tomb. No one expected for the water to appear.

"**Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius**!" Lucy's gold key shined brightly, and Aquarius stood forward with her urn in her hand.

"Of all the days to summon me you choose today!" Aquarius growled. "You're dead for that!" She threw her urn and a massive wave crashed into all of them.

Gray was shot with her **Water pillar** and was thrown underwater into Juvia's cyclone. He was thrashed around in circles, swallowing loads of water and struggling to breathe.

"Make it stop." Rogue and Natsu looked ready to hurl.

"**Water Lock**." Juvia trapped Gray in the bubble, leaving him to suffocate. She stopped her cyclone and Natsu and Rogue glared at Gray.

The bubble froze over and Gray shattered straight through it. "Was that all you had for me, love?" Gray smirked.

"No, but it was enough to keep you away." Juvia moved aside and Rogue and Natsu sprung forward.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**"

"**Shadow Dragon's Slash**"

Gray was flown backwards and smashed into the wall, leaving behind a massive crater. He fell onto the ground motionless.

"Did we just kill him?" Natsu looked at Rogue in shock.

"No, but it was enough to knock him out." Rogue answered calmly.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia ran towards Natsu, hugging him tightly. "Juvia missed you."

Rogue moved next to Lucy and smiled. "I've got you Juvia. That bastard will never take you. No one will ever separate us again." He held her close and stuck his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "I promise…"

* * *

The royal guards came, and there was a lot of explaining to do. After being interrogated at the palace, Juvia and Natsu told them about all the events that had occurred and why they did what they did. Gray was arrested immediately after the confession. Their families were alerted, of course. And Natsu easily told Igneel everything, and Igneel even agreed to Natsu taking Juvia with him.

Juvia on the other hand, had a lot more trouble with her parents. Jellal was furious that he'd been played, and he was even angrier at the fact that she was married with Natsu. "You lied to us Juvia! And you almost committed a sin!" Jellal was ready to pull his hair out. "Now you're 'back from the dead' and telling me that you wish to be with that Dragneel?"

"Pretty much." Juvia nodded, suddenly feeling a lot braver. "Father, Juvia has told you that she belongs with Natsu. She is his wife. Regardless if you do not approve, Juvia will always go back to Natsu, and she will leave with him too."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Jellal snapped.

"Put a sock in it." Ultear suddenly spoke up. "She is in love! Would a father still be good if he restrained his only daughter from being with the one she loves?" She glared at him. "Enough with this. Juvia, you may go with your husband and be happy."

Juvia smiled and looked at Jellal expectantly. "Father?"

Jellal looked at the ground before sighing heavily. "I'm sorry Juvia. This has all been a smack to my cheek. But you were brought back from the dead for a reason, and I wouldn't be able to look at myself if I keep you away from him. You may go."

Juvia hugged her parents tightly. "Juvia thanks you. She will miss you both dearly." She ran off, yelling for the maids to pack her bags.

"Yes, and make sure you write to us everyday!" Ultear called out to her.

"Juvia will!"

…

"Hurry up!" Natsu growled. "I wanna get to Hargeon as soon as possible."

"Be patient Natsu-sama. Lucy always takes this long with her luggage." Juvia giggled. Natsu groaned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lucy hollered. She stepped on the step to enter the carriage, but she lost her footing and fell backwards into someone's arms.

"Watch your step." Rogue smiled.

"Thank you Rogue-san." Lucy blushed a little and entered the carriage.

"Finally. LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!" Natsu yelled.

The carriage ride was full of laughter and happiness. Juvia sighed out and held Natsu's hand, staring at the side of his face. "Natsu-sama. Juvia loves you."

"I love you too Juvia." Natsu gave his signature smile. "Juvia-chan, let's have lots of kids!" She gave him a blank look in response.

"What!?" Lucy nearly strangled him if it wasn't for Rogue.

"Way to kill the mood Natsu-kun." Rogue shook his head. Lucy managed to wriggle her arm free and clunked Natsu on the head.

"OW! Lucy stop hitting me!"

* * *

**Fin~ Thank you for reading until the very last end, I appreciate it!**


End file.
